Stars of Time
by Aria Elessar
Summary: True love found... The dying star... A mysterious chest... A life threatening mystery... A near fatal mistake... Trust betrayed... Captured and reunited... Hidden pasts... An enemy they never imagined. Complete
1. The Beginning

Stars of Time

"_Peter! You won't forget me will you?" "Forget? Me? Never." "Will you come back?" "To hear stories. About me!" As a faraway star twinkled in the sky, a boy's laughter was heard, with a light tinkle of bells. _

I went back to my home, to stay with my mother and father. I loved Peter with all my heart, but when I was 14 in Neverland, I still needed my parents, as did John and Michael. Peter, was about 16 at the time when I first met him, and we had many tmes together, just the two of us. Here is what hapened after...


	2. Deep Memories

A/N: All comments are welcome! This is my first one.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.M. Barrie is the genius!

Chapter 1: Deep Memories

As I headed downstairs, I was reminded of going down into the twisting tunnels of the home under the ground. Echoing in my head were, _"Time to meet father, mother. So looking forward to being your son!" _I missed the Lost Boys so much in their indifferent ignorant days. They had all decided to come home with us, but they had all been sent to boarding school after discovering that none of the public schools could handle Their Wildnesses. Ever since I left Neverland two years ago, everything seemed to remind me of it.

My parents had a very odd conversation with me about going off to a ladies college, or fulfilling my dream of becoming a writer, and writing about my "adventures" (as they called the time I spent in Neverland. "You can't stay with us forever," they said. I thought it a little strange that they wanted to get me out of the house so badly. Afer I came home from Neverland they were back to calling me their "little girl" and saying "You'll always be my baby in my heart." But I was now about the age that most girls get married at. So I started thinking about it, but soon put it into the back of my mind, where most things I didn't like went.

Michael and John no longer wanted to hear stories, but instead acted them out on stage after giving a playwright an idea about a boy who didn't want to grow up. "We're growing up now Wendy," was what they had said when I asked them if they wanted to hear a story about Peter Pan. Michael was only eight years old and 4'2! And John but 13! They remembered the adventures, but wanted to grow up a little too fast for taste. That night, as I comfortably slept on my bed, I had a dream about Peter. "Wendy, something is happening again! I need your help!" His face faded out as I tried to ask him what it was he needed my help with. I had had that dream before, somehow I knew. Somehow, I could tell that Peter needed me. If only the stars could speak...

_"That was no thimble." "That was her hidden kiss." _After bursting through the barrier keeping Neverland separated from the world, I focused my energy into sending Wendy another message, but it was difficult. The stars were making it too hard. I couldn't get it all through! Visiting her was my only option.

Sailing silently through the buildings, I imagined what she would look like, what her reaction would be to seeing me again, would she come, had she forgotten. But most of all, did she still love me? Wendy and I had to leave each other, but I am barred from the world because of the Neverland bonds that are centered at me. I have definitely changed for the better since Wendy came (at least I hope I have). _"This belongs to you. And always will." _She left me with feelings unknown to me, but all too soon becoming familiar. Pain, suffering, and most of all; love. Since then, I'm just a shadow of being, an empty soul.


	3. Starting Where We Left Off

Disclaimer: I don't own. Please don't sue me. Pretty please.

Chapter 2: Starting Where We Left Off

I can't find the Neverland star. It's usually right in front of my window, but it seems to be clouded over. Looking at it always seems to comfort me. Just knowing that Peter is there and maybe thinking about me. He was the one who helped me to sort out being grown up and all the feelings that came with it, funnily enough, through his not wanting to have any sort of relationship. Peter always would deny having feelings, but as I left he admitted that he had hidden it so he could always be a boy, thinking that if he hid his feelings it would continue to slow his growing up. The kiss I had given him was not the last one. We had practically made out (with horrified Lost Boys looking on) as we flew home on Hook's commandeered ship. As I crawled in to bed for the second time that night, thinking of Peter, I felt as though something was wrong... somewhere. I began to drift to sleep, but felt a warmth over my shoulders and over the back of my body, all over. I turned over to find myself face to face with with a person I'd longed for for two years. Peter Pan.

He looked deeply into my eyes, and I felt myself swept into the stars by just feeling the joy in his green eyes, his breath on my cheek, his windswept dark blonde hair. Seeing his gorgeous face again made me soar through the galaxies unknown. I loved his voice when he said my name "Wendy," as though I were the only person in the world. It felt as though he would never move, him holding me for eternity. But he did move, he hopped off my bed and knelt beside it.

"I told you I'd come, Wendy!" I sat up and said,

"I'm so glad you came, I missed you so much."

"Wendy, I came also because I need your help."

_I am what going to say to? Do I should what?_ Those were my very muddled thoughts as I (boldly) floated to Wendy's side on her bed. When she turned over, I could see the happiness in her eyes and took in her face and just being so near to her.

"I told you I'd come," I whispered. Suddenly, I realized how awkward my position by her side could become, and instead knelt beside her bed. Relief washed over me when she said, "I'm glad you came, I missed you so much."

"Wendy, I came also because I need your help." Stupid! Why did I just have to get straight down to business? Couldn't I at least a tender moment or a kiss? Her eyes became full of concern.

"What do you need help with," she asked. I weighed my choices of answers and decided to redeem myself.

"First, let's catch up with each other. How have you been?" Her reply wasn't what I expected it to be. I was expecting an airy, "Oh just fine Peter. My boyfriend's just bought me a ring with a jewel the size of Ireland and I don't have a care in the universe. My schooling is going to continue on as a lady." She came out with this instead,

"Very lonely. Mother and Father seem intent making me more grown up and getting me out into the world. Michael and John are always gone and never want to hear stories anymore. Nanna seems to be one of the only ones who is faithful. I miss you, everything reminds me of you. I've been asked to go out to parties with several boys, but I couldn't go, because I missed you so much, and hoped you'd come back."

"Wendy, I missed you, too. I hope we can..."

"What," she asked. I didn't want to answer that!

"...start where we left off?" She hesitated for a moment, thinking. I bit my lip and prayed to my lucky stars. Finally she said,

"Me too." My toes uncurled, which I had seemingly bunched subconciously. "Now, what were you saying before?" _Okey dokey_, I thought, _straight to the point_.

"I need your help. A time of danger is coming again." Wendy's eyes were searching me, curious. Nothing could've prepared her for what I was going to say. "Wendy, the stars are dying."


	4. A Sad Tale

A/N:Sorry about the confusion about the point of views. I had something separting them but they somehow got deleted. Thanx to the (very few) but good reviewers! P.S. These three are also my favorite authors on here, so I was sooo happy to get their reviews!

Eva Sumpter: Keep going! Can't wait to see what happens next!

Zeldy: Your story is great! Awesome in fact, and I definately hope that you update soon, you have much potential! Great Job!

misshotness: I like the story idea. The summary is good. Overall the story has started out pretty good.

You keep me writing! Please R&R! Any comments are welcome. I really want to know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, thank you very much :-)

Chapter 3: A Sad Tale

I stared blankly at Peter, not believing what I'd just heard.

_The stars? How can they...? _I just couldn't couldn't take it in!

"Wendy?" Peter's face had changed to concern at my silence.

"Peter, I think you owe me an explanation." It looked as though he was drawing out a sadness from deep within him. As I listened to his soft, deep, voice, I found out why.

"I guess it all started a few months after you left. Hook clawed his way out of the croc's belly soon after he was in."

_Great_, I thought, _now we have to put up with him again._

"He started gathering...forces, to him," Peter continued, "new pirates, fairy rebels, and a nameless thing that I hadn't been able to catch sight of. But I could sense it. Oh Wendy, it was," he shuddered violently, "as cold as death, scaly as a rotting hand!"

"You said you hadn't seen it!"

'That's what I felt from it. It felt like I'd never be happy again! Like I'd never see you...ever." He looked at me with such sadness, that it made me want to just kiss the trouble away. I leaned toward him...and noticed a mischeveous glint in his eye!

"Now you're just trying to get sympathy kisses from me!" I swung at him with my pillow. He grinned, _that grin looks so hot!_, as he dodged my blow with ease.

"Well, it's the truth," he teased, retaliating by trying (and failing) to kiss me. Then Peter looked solemn, floating down onto the bed, right next to me. "That feeling was real." I looked deep into his sea-green eyes and I could tell it was the truth!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy's eyes searched for truth, and found it, for she relaxed back into her blankets.

"Go on.," she implored me.

"I wanted to investigate, naturally, so I flew to the Jolly Roger after a couple of months with this feeling unrelenting. I did everything to distract me of it during that time. I hunted, fought, talked to fairies, Indians, brought in new Lost boys, buried my self in furs, dived into water! It stayed on. When I went to the ship, I saw all Hook's forces gathered on deck around a gold engraved chest. As I came closer to it, I knew that the chest wads the source of the feeling. I could tell it had huge amounts of power locked within, that could command near anything. Hook touched the chest and immediately reeled back. Approaching again with a fairy, they made the tiniest of cracks and drew something out of it. They sent it towards the stars, and it was a brilliant streak of red. Just like Hook's eyes. Then Hook clapped a piece of silver over the chest, had a fairy seal it, and covered the whole chest with a tarp. A couple weeks after they did it again, and again. Then I met with the mermaids. They couldn't tell me what was inside the chest, only that it had to be stopped. The very next week, a mermaid was found on the shore, dead."

"What," Wendy gasped, covering her mouth and horror filling her eyes. Wendy had never been fond of the mermaids, but had always meant well.

"There's worse. Fairies have been found dead as well. Wendy, not many things can kill those two creatures. The feeling no longer bothered me as much, but I could tell the nameless power was being released, ever so slowly. I visited England, kind of a holiday, to get my mind off these things, only to find that when I looked back, the Neverland star was faded, struggling to show me the way back. The Neverland star is always the first to be affected. More will follow. Wendy, I need you and all the boys to help me. Help me bring back the balance in Neverland!" I was pleading, giving her my neediest expression. Her response was,

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as we can." She went to her drawers, got a rucksack out, and started packing. _Great! She's coming!_ I had never felt so alive, despite my sad tale! Wendy was coming with me!


	5. Come Away With Me

A/N: This chapter is (personally thinking) my best (especially for the romantics in the crowd). Or maybe it was the last one. Well only you can tell me. Please R&R! If you want me to keep writing, then review! By the way, because of the previous confusion about the switches between character POVs, change of POVs will be shown by a line of x's. Like this:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanx to my reviewers (there werefive this time), new and old!

Gerrylover15: Glad that you like my story. And yes, Jeremy Sumpter is soooo hot! I hope they make a sequel with him in it! Please keep reviewing!

frodoschic1313: Thanks for reviewing each chapter one by one! I hope you like this chappie!

basoonpitlett: I hope the line of x's is enough to show separation. When I copy it on to the documents, it gets all screwed up. Glad you thought the story was at least okay. Hopefully it'll get better.

Eva Sumpter: Thanx for reviewing again! I liked your new chapter! Sorry I didn't really have time to review it.

misshotness:Please keep reviewing, and let me know exactly what you think is wrong (or right with my story. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own. J.M. Barrie (God bless his soul) is the genius!

Chapter 4: Come Away with Me

_I'm going back to Neverland! _I was ecstatic! _What should I pack?_ I was not going unprepared this time. I grabbed my lightest rucksack and grabbed all the essentials, then a couple more things. I picked up the acorn that Peter had given me, so long ago. Both Peter and I still had our 'kisses' that we gave each other. We both now knew the real differences between a thimble and a kiss. Still looking at the 'kiss', I deftly told Peter, "We have to go get John, Michael, and the Lost Boys to help. John and Michael are staying in a hotel in Northern London, and the boys are way up north, in Edinburgh." The acorn that Peter had given me still had a hole in it from Tootles' arrow. Peter came silently over to me, putting his chin lightly on my shoulder as I fingered the old reminder of his innocence.

"Kinda funny, isn't it," he said quietly. "I didn't even know what a kiss was back then, even at my age! Now..." I turned to him, shyly smiling as I said,

"Peter, I should like to give you a kiss." He, smiling as he looked at me in mock innocence, held out his hand. "Don't you know what a kiss is," I asked teasingly.

"I shall know when you give me one," Peter was now grinning that hot, absolutely gorgeous grin that made me continue. I took his outstretched hand and held it, moving towards him, closer, and closer until we were nearly touching.

"Then I'll show you," I whispered into his ear. I softly felt his lips on my neck, and I draped my arm around his shoulders, my other hand entwined into his hair, and kissed his cheek, then his lips. Peter wrapped his arms around me, pressed into me until I was between him and the dresser, so close I could feel his every heartbeat. I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing him again, enjoying every second of his warm lips on mine. He pulled back gently, his arm around my waist, hands on my shoulders, still holding me. Putting a hand on my neck, and staring into my eyes Peter said,

"You'll never need to come back this time. ... Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all." He stepped away, held my hand and whispered, "Come away. Come away with me to Neverland!" I picked up my rucksack, said, "Never, is an awfully long time.," and stepped towards the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Wendy has definitely grown up. And so have I._ I knew this as soon as I pressed my lips to her neck, wanting to feel her tantalizing skin. As I pressed into her, I could feel her curves, which she definitely didn't have before. It was like I knew what to do. It was so strange, yet it felt so good, so right. As we flew towards Michael and John's hotel, I held Wendy's hand so I could be near her and to... not get lost, believe it or not. I wasn't about to let on that I didn't know my way there, even though I knew she wouldn't care. Wendy said to me over the rushing wind,

"I left a note for my mother, telling her to keep the window open for me and that I'll be back."

_She's planning on going back?_

"The boarding school that the Lost Boys are at is the only place that would take them! I also told mother to tell their headmaster that they would be back too, and to send notes to excuse them until we're back."

"Uhh... Wendy?"

"Hmm?" I cringed at the question I was about to ask. I guess it proved how much I'd changed since I met Wendy.

_This is such a blow on my pride. _"What's a boarding school, headmaster, and excuse?" Wendy, of course, understood and pretended it was nothing.

"A boarding school is a school that you stay at all the time, even to sleep, until the holidays. A headmaster is the person in charge of the school, and excuses means that my mother will tell the headmasters that the boys don't have to go to school for a while." I smiled sheepishly at her,

"Oh." When we arrived at the hotel, we had to check a couple windows before finding John and Michael's. I gaped at the two of them, awed by how little they had changed compared to Wendy. Michael was slightly taller, had more freckles than ever, and a bigger mouth (which was wide open at the time). John didn't any longer have his glasses, looked older overall, and had a lot more spit (which was in a pool on his pillow, an impressive amount for making loogies). Wendy shook them as hard as she could, to no avail. I raised an eyebrow at her antics and said, "Watch a pro." I stalked toward the two, cupped my hands around my mouth, and barked, "Lost Boys up! Let's go, let's go, move, move, move! Report in!" John and Michael sat bolt upright, saluted and shouted,

"Aye, aye, captain," before blearily collapsing back onto the beds.

"Perfectly trained.," I said, grinning mischeviously at Wendy, then going back to an innocent stare, "You were always up and out before I got them up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night time writing is the best. All the ideas are flowing in your head then. I wrote this section at 1:30 in the morning. Review, review, review!


	6. Just Us Two

A/N: I think this is my longest chappie so far, and this was mostly to further relationships, but the story'll get on much faster after this! Promise! Thanks to reviewers! This is more popular than I'd hoped!

Iloveryan: Glad you liked my story. Here's the new chappie! Keep on reviewing! I love knowing what you think about it!

Sammy: I'm glad you liked the last chap. It has probably been my favorite chap so far. Here's the next one for ya!

smoondigiboy: Thanks for reviewing! I'm not going to be able to update after this one for a while, but I hope you like it.

misshotness: I hope I'm getting better! I loved your latest chapter for your story! I hope mine'll get that good!

GerryLover15: I love describing his smile! I fell in love with it too! My favorite smile is when he has the Hooks hat on and smiless at Wendy. **That** is a million dollar smile.

Eva Sumpter: I LOVE your new chapter! It was sooo good! Is mine that good? Hmmmm... Maybe I should steal some of you ideas... Just kidding! I would never do that to one of my favorite authors!

Please keep 'em comin! R&R! Tell me if this chappie is too slow, fast, descriptive, whatever! All comments welcome.

Chapter 5: Just Us Two

John and Michael rubbed their eyes, yawning and chattering excitedly,

"Hullo Peter! Where've you been all this time?"

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Wha's going on?"

"Oh, hi Wendy!"

"I said, 'What the bloody piratesis going on?"

"Shut up, John!"

""Michael! How dare you!"

"You say it all the time!"

"SHUT UP," Peter finally bellowed. Michael and John's mouths immediately clamped shut. "Ahem. Hello Michael and John. Wendy and I have come to the agreement that we're going to need your help for our next adventure. We'd like to take you back wth us to Neverland. Only for a short period of time, and this time your mother knows, and you shall be allowed to bring some of your things. We also need to pick up the rest of the Lost Boys. Thank you for your cooperation and for keeping your mouths shut." Peter gave this little speech with a calm, gentleman's voice and posture, with an air of addressing a room full of chattering nursery-school children. I couldn't help by snort. Peter turned to me, in mock disdain. "You think it funny, good lady?" I curtseyed in return and politely replied,

"You speak as though you have something shoved violently up your left nostril, my lord." We all burst into peals of laughter at this! We stayed that way for a while, laughing until our sides ached. When we settled down, Michael asked, "How long would we be gone?"

"At least a month. Maybe more," Peter excitedly said.

"Oh. Umm... Peter, I don't think we can come.," John sadly whispered.

"WHAT," Peter looked livid with disbelief.

"You see, in the next month, our theater group is to go through many, many productions, and the Queen of England is going to be at one of them," John said proudly.

"We can't miss them! That would be outrageous! We're the stars of the show," Michael said, "I get to play myself, and John is you!"

"It's a story about me?" Peter's ego was kicking in.

"Not exactly you, but someone a lot like you!"

"Oh." Peter looked at the ground, then said determindly, "Then we'll leave without you. You should send word to your mother that you're still here in the morning." Michael spoke up brightly, "Will we ever see you again Peter?"

"Maybe." Michael's face fell. I stepped in,

"Well, goodbye then. I hope your play goes well." I nudged Peter.

"Yes, goodbye."

"Goodbye Wendy! Goodbye Peter," John and Michael chimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why won't they come with us? Most kids have never even seen me, let alone talked to me, let alone ever flown, let alone ever been to Neverland, let alone been invited twice!_

Wendy had read my thoughts, "Peter, don't take it personally, they've played with you, and not many plays are popular enough to want to be seen by the Queen! Besides, they'll probably regret their decision later."

"I guess. 'Spose it's off to the Lost Boys now?"

"Yes, it'll take quite some time to get there though. Perhaps a day or two."

"Well then, let's speed up!"

"How?"

"Like this!" I blew gently on Wendy's forehead, thinking only of fairy dust. A thin stream of gold specks came from my breath onto her. She sped up, me easily keeping pace with her.

"Do that again," she exclaimed. I did. Wendy shouted above the wind, "I'll race you! All the way North until sunrise!"

"Wahoo," I went faster and faster until dawn, Wendy tagging just behind me. "Not bad! But we had better find a place to stay for the day!"

"How about that barn there," Wendy suggested.

"Let's take a closer look." The barn was fine, only cats as it's inhabitants. There was clean straw and a loft with a convienient hole in the roof.

"We should sleep during the day," Wendy sad, "then start out at sunset."

"Alright." I was not about to complain about sleeping in the same nook as Wendy. Wendy stepped nimbly over to a corner and made a large nest in the straw. She explained,

"It's going to be cold today, so we'll be better off sleeping next to each other, and to put straw over us. Back to back, thank you," she said firmly, looking me in the eye.

"Okey dokey," I said cheerfully, not wanting to betray my thoughts and dissapointment. Wendy lay down and began arranging straw over herself. I sighed, flew to her, and lay on my back, covering myself as well. I fell asleep, thinking about what it would be like to sleep with Wendy in my arms...

When I awoke, I found Wendy turned over, facing me, with her arm around my chest.

_So much for back to back!_ It was still a little too bright outside, so, being the obliging gentleman that I am, put my arm under her head, the other on her outstretched arm, and fell back asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:Written at 12:30 a.m. until 2:15 a.m. I'll be on vacation for a week so, in advance, sorry about no updates until then! Tell me whatcha think! To Be Continued...


	7. An Eyebrow Raised

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! gives a sigh of contentment I was worried about that last chappie! I'm going to be evil now. I'm sorry, but I've got to keep reviews coming somehow! I'm not giving you the next chapter until I get another 7 reviews at least. If I get sick of waiting, I'll give it to you anyway (let's face it, I LOVE writing it), but that might not be for a while.

Eleanor: Oh no no no...thank you! This was probably one of the most encouraging reviews I've had. This chapter is for you! Please keep reviewing!

Eva Sumpter: Thanks for reviewing again! I loved your latest chapter! humming Oh oh oh it's magic! Ya knowoh! M ratings coming up?

misshotness: I hoped that you would like this one! Thanks for R&Ring! Congrats on your 100 reviews! Goes to show that your story is AWESOME! Brava!

Frodoschic: Thanks for taking back your curse to the croc's belly. I feel so special! Just Kidding! Keep on reviewing, I think you'll like this chapter. More "naughty thoughts" from Peter.

Gerrylover15: I thought I'd give Wendy and Peter a little more space to grow and...other stuff. Yes, I had a lot of fun on vacation, thanks for asking! Learned to wakeboard! Sweet

smoondigiboy: I'm glad you still like my story. Question: Are you a guy? Your pen name says boy, but you never know... Never mind, I'll look at your profile.

musicgirl141: Hey! A new reviewer! That's good that you like. Mmm... If you like the rest of the story laughs maniacally then you will SURELY LOVE THIS ONE! Bwahahaha! You'll be trapped in the spiral of my story! Coming back to sanity Ahem... please keep reviewing.

Any comments are welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Peter Pan except the upcoming Rolly and Cub.

Chapter 6: An Eyebrow Raised

When I awoke, I found myself nestled closely in Peter's chest. I couldn't help but think how nicely that had worked out. It was nearly dusk, so I got up and gently shook Peter awake. He slowly opened one eye and smiled sleepily.

"Time to go." I whispered. He stood up, took my hand, and we flew through the hole in the roof. Flying at a sleepy pace until absolute nightfall, we approached the school in Edinburgh near 10 o'clock. Looking in every window until we found each Lost Boy was (they had been separated so they wouldn't cause quite as much trouble). I slipped in to wake Tootles, giving him a bit of fairy dust from the pouch that Peter had given me. "Meet me on the roof." I then went to twin's room and did the same. Flying silently out the window, I reached the little gathering on the roof. Everyone was there: Nibs, Slightly, Twin #1, Twin #2, and Curly. Peter began,

"Listen up boys. We're taking you back to the Neverlands for our next adventure, 'cuz we're going to need all the help we can get. John and Michael couldn't come, but there are two new Lost Boys to help out. Hook is back, but we've got to stop whatever he's up to. Is everyone with me?"

"YES!" The Lost Boys threw their identical nightcaps into the air.

_Well, that's a relief. Now we'll have backup. _

"Go pack up a few things and we'll get out of here. And be quiet!" Each of the Lost Boys snuck off, returning in a few minutes with a blanket and set of clothes each.

"Off we go then!" I was absolutely sparkling with excitement. Peter grinned,

"Second to the right and straight on 'til morning!" And we vaulted towards the sky. We passed through the clouds, barely able to make out the fading light of the Neverland star. After we passed from the Earth, Peter suddenly shouted, "Wendy! Take my hand!" I flew up next to him, shouting over my shoulder,

"Curly! Take hold of my ankle! Pass it on!" Soon we were a human chain, and Peter yelled,

"Whatever happens, don't...let...GO!" At this we started going breakneck speed, ready to burst through the barrier! Finally, I saw stars reflected in the water, looking absolutely beautiful as they twinkled up at me. Peter flew right beneath me, holding out a hand to create ripples in the water. I whispered in awe, feeling at home, "Neverland!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we approached Neverland, I saw the sun come out and the flowers begin to bloom. I picked out a particularly beautiful bush, selected a flower and held it out to Wendy.

"Thank you." she said, kissing me lightly. Finally, after flying low over the forest for a while, we arrived at the home under the ground. As soon as I set foot on the floor, I was ambushed by two balls of fury!

"Aaaarrrgh!"

"Wait, idjit! That's Peter!"

"Don't call me an idjit! You're the idjit!"

"Poopy!"

"Fatty!"

"Moron!"

"Big butt!"

"Picklehead!" At this, the two collapsed, giggling madly (they were only about 12 and 14, and had only lived in the Neverlands for about a year, so they didn't know any good insults yet).

"Rolly! Cub! Stand at attention!" The two boys leapt to heir feet, still grinning. "Our guest and former Lost Boys are here. Please use your manners in front of the lady." Cub was auburn-haired, with deep, gray, eyes and a little bit muscular. His temper was a little short, but not hugely so. He was tall, and wearing a shirt and pants that were a bit too big for him. A girl would've called him good-looking, but not quite as much as me! Rolly was, as you could imagine, pudgy and short. He was good-natured, and could be described as adorable. His black curly hair, brown eyes, furry shirt, and knee-length pants added to this effect. I introduced them to everyone, saving Wendy until last. When I got to her, I paused for drama and said with a smile, "...and the gorgeous lady, Wendy." I looked at Rolly and Cub, and was unpleasantly surprised to see Cub looking Wendy up and down, with an eyebrow raised and a greedy look in his eyes. Slightly disturbed, I said, "As we only have six beds, we will have you all rotate who sleeps on the floor." Watching Cub closely I added, "Wendy will sleep in my room with me." Cub glanced at me with what looked like a glint of pure venom in his eyes, but quickly glanced down. I couldn't be sure of what I saw.

"But it's time to eat now." Wendy seemed to be oblivious to the glances. We all helped ourselves to the store of dried foods. Wendy sat next to me, with Cub on her other side, chatting animatedly with Rolly, across from her. The table was as noisy as ever, but my ears were silencing them all. As I stared at Cub, I thought to myself,

_I think I need to have a little talk with Mr. Cub about what's what._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: What do you think? Intriguing? Coming up: solving a few mysteries! Written from 11:30 p.m. to 1:15 a.m. TBC!


	8. A Growing Threat

A/N: Well, I got those 7 reviews, so here's the next chapter! Thanks to reviewers! One more time, no chapter until 7 reviews! Please R&R! This chapter is a little slow. But it's got lots of good stuff!

Lydia: Thank you! That's really nice of you to say that I'm a great writer.

Rach: Another new reviewer! Huzzah! This chapter will keep you interested I think...

Mabfairy: Thanks for all your e-mails and encouragements! Even though you didn't really review, you gave me some great ideas! Kisses!

MyEverAfer: Hey! I see that you have immediately put me on your favorite authors and stories list! Thanx! snivel I feel so loved. J/K!

musicgirl141: Yes... probably the best way to endure being trapped is to somehow enjoy it. Hee hee he hee hee! I think you'll like this chapter, more stars dying information and conflict with Cub.

Gerrylover15: Ha ha ha ha! At least you didn't have to review all 7 times!

Avian Dincht: Ya know, you really gotta start actually reviewing to tell me what you think, instead of telling me at home. Review next time! I'm glad you think my story is "fing incredible".

misshotness: Cub...hmm...how to describe him...I think peacock is a good word for him. Maybe fox...or manslut... J/K! Peacock or fox is probably best. He reminds me of the popular guys at my school...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Cub, Rolly, Black Skull, Pyro, Aquius, and the Elders of the fairy council.

Chapter 7: A Growing Threat

I'm not sure I'm going to like Cub. I really did NOT like the way he was looking me up and down. He was good-looking, I suppose. Rolly was adorable! He was the sweetest little boy I've ever met! Peter, I'm sure was quite happy with the way the bedding arrangements turned out. Of course, I as the lady could not sleep with the rest of the boys, or on the floor; even though I wouldn't have minded at all. I've never been quite the prim girl Aunt Millicent hoped for. And Peter could not have slept on the floor or with the boys, being the leader.

_Oh, the cleverness of you, _I thought as I smiled at him from my seat at the table. Peter seemed oblivious though, staring at Cub intently. I think he had caught Cub's glances as well.

"Well, it's late. Off to bed you all! I'm resuming my post as the lady and authority of the house! Not your mother!" I was just a little tired, but we had been awake for a long time. Peter stood, nodded at me, and said, "Cub, I'd like to see you outside."

_Uh oh._ I followed quietly behind, wanting to know what was said. Peter stopped a short way from where my little house had been.

"Cub, what is your reaction to Wendy?" Cub looked defiant at Peter's question.

"I think she's beautiful. I hope she enjoys her stay here, however short it is. She is going back, is she not?" Peter winced at the mention of me going back.

"Yes, she is gorgeous. Yes, she's going back. But she's more than a pretty face." My heart fluttered. "She's loyal, and kind, and daring, and loving, and gentle."

"That's good." Cub said mockingly. "So what? Do you care?" Peter drew his sword at lightning pace, threateningly holding it to Cub's throat.

"I know more about those little intrigues with the outcast Indian girls than you think. No harm, or discomfort, will come to her at your hand. I have her in my room for a reason. You are my best fighter, next to Wendy, and I shall keep you. But you are warned." His eyes were flashing dangerously, making clear every word he spoke.

"Of course." Cub muttered. Peter sheathed his sword and began walking to the home. I flew back, quick as I could and sat in Peter's room, thinking over what I'd just heard. When Peter got back he whispered,

"Wendy?" stirring me from my thoughts. Sitting beside me he said, "Be careful around Cub. If he ever tries to...well...dishonor you in anyway, call for me. Just kiss your acorn pendant. I'll come."

"Don't worry Peter, I'll be fine. By the way, where is Tinkerbell?"

"Believe it or not, she got married! To a fairy gentleman named Pyro. He's a good friend of mine and the Queen's. She's quite the favorite now!"

"Oh how sweet! I would've loved to be at the wedding!" I sighed happily. "We should get to bed now. It's late." And we curled up together and drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After awaking the next morning and kissing Wendy awake, I announced at breakfast that Wendy and I were going to investigate around the island. The Lost Boys have always had some brawn, but never much brain for such things. So Wendy and I set out, first going to the fairies for their views. When we got to the fairy Elder's people-sized guest-cavesat last, we were delayed by a cooing Tinkerbell and her child, Aquius. In her tinkling voice she teased,

"Ooh Peter, has Wendy come back at last? Have you kissed her again yet?" She giggled madly as my ears turned red, glad that Wendy couldn't understand fairy language yet. I made my own translation for Wendy,

"Tink says hello and introduced you to her baby, Aquius." Then, hasty to escape, "Good-bye." and pushed Wendy towards the doors of the human sized caves. They are very elegant caves, covered in beautiful trinkets and soft furs.I addressedthe Elders, "Greetings, Your Excellencies. We have come to ask your insight on the mysterious deaths of fairies, mermaids, and the fading stars. One of them nodded deeply, signed for me to translate for Wendy, and spoke,

"Greetings, Master Rider of the Wind and Lady Kiss of Hope. This event has happened before. It was Hook's captain before he killed him, Black Skull. He obtained this chest, but wasn't able to even get a tenth of the way through it's power. The chest was lost to this star, and with it the power that had been released, only to be obtained again by Hook. The power inside can only be stopped by one thing, though it can kill most anything. Even the goodness inside hearts. The mermaid who was found dead was caught spying on Hook's ship, as I am told by the mermaids. It is our belief that the mermaid was exposed to the power within the chest. As you well know, neither bullet nor the sword can penetrate a mermaids skin."

""What can stop the chest?" The Elder sadly shook his head at my question.

"This we do not know. Only you two can find this. Only you. Fairies are dying because they are made from the stars. They are affected first when the Neverland star begins to fade. That is all we know. You must stop this nameless power, Master Rider." We got up, bowed, and left, now knowing more of the already difficult task laid ahead of us. All of Neverland might depend on us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This installment was written from 12:00 a.m. to 1:30 a.m. Tell me what you think! TBC!


	9. Don't Speak

A/N: Another seven reviews! Yay! I won't ask for that this time because I think I'll get them anyway. Thank you so much! I love this chapter. It is my favorite over chapter four. You'll be able to guess why! By the way, I'm starting to dedicate chapters to readers individually.

Gerrylover15: Naughty! Normally I wouldn't take that and put up the next chapter if someone reviewed twice, but for such a sweet review... You'll like this chapter!

YMM Starlett: Yay! A new reviewer! This chapter is ahem sweet too. Hope you like it!

mabfairy: Thank you! I really wanted to make the couple older, so that a better romance could take place. I also wanted to make the Elders more formal, so I decided to have them give names to Wendy and Peter. Want to guess where Lady Kiss of Hope came from? Just Kidding! I also got the idea from the book. The Indians called Peter Great Eagle or something like that. Now things get very personal, and games are nearly no more. But the Lost Boys will keep everything okey-day! Kisses!

MyEverAfter: Do you really like my story so much? Thanks!

misshotness: Thank you thank you very much! takes a bow This is awesome! One of my favorite authors on fanfic loves my story! Yay! (Sorry if it sounds like I'm sucking up. I don't mean to!)

Gerrylover15: TBC means To Be Continued. I loved your story! So suspenseful! Keep going!

Eva Sumpter: You're back! Yay! Where did you go? The next chapter is for you!

You guys keep me writing! This chapter is dedicated to mabfairy. She gave me some great ideas and encouragements!

Chapter 8: Don't Speak

Peter and I walked from our audience with the Elders in silence. I'm sure Peter was thinking of the Elder's words as well.

_...Black Skull...neither bullet or the sword...fairies are dying...kill most anything...stopped by one thing...nameless power...only you two can find this...only you._

_Only you._

There were so many clues, yet not enough. I had so many questions, yet they all started with one.

"Peter? I need to watch Hook release the insides of the chest. Will you come with me?" Peter was startled from his thoughts.

"I don't think it's a good-" he began, frowning.

"I'm NOT asking for your permission. I'm asking for you to come with me. I think I could answer a few questions if I saw it for myself." Peter looked at my determined face and began to laugh! That surprised me. I thought he'd say, "No Wendy. It's too dangerous for a girl, and I'm not going to let you get hurt. Stay in the home, safe." Instead,

"Alright. I can see there's no stopping you! Even if I said no you'd go alone. Then who would protect you?" He continued laughing, "Not that you couldn't protect yourself, but I wouldn't be there to save you if you got in trouble!" I smiled, glad that he knew I wasn't helpless. So we flew off to the Pirates Bay to see if Hook was out tonight. After waiting until late afternoon, we began to talk.

"Have you watched him release since that first time?"

"No. It gave me the creeps to watch and not do anything. And after the mermaid..." He trailed off, shivering. "Wendy- what if I had been caught, and exposed? Would I be dead?"

"You weren't caught though!"

"Yeah, but what if? You would've never known, never come, never seen me again!" I could tell that Peter was afraid, afraid of what might have happened, although his pride would never allow him to admit it. I gazed at him, sadly.

"Then I might've died of sadness." I leaned in, kissed him gently. He opened his eyes, looking into mine, put his hand on my neck, kissing me back. Peter wrapped his arm around my waist, lowering me towards the ground in his arms. Still holding me, Peter was over my body, slightly floating. I started to say something, but Peter whispered,

"Shh. Don't speak." He ran the hand that had been around my waist down my side, then my leg, locked in a passion. Peter then stopped, his eyes shining as he looked into mine, as if asking if he could continue. I kissed his neck, open-mouthed. He returned it, in the same way, then returned to my mouth. His touch was absolutely intoxicating. His hand on my side found the edge of my shirt, went underneath, caressed my bare skin. I pulled Peter down, further deepening my kiss. Moving until I was nearly on top of him, I stopped his hand from going any further up my bare side, kissing the base of his lips. I knew that if we didn't stop then, we wouldn't stop at all. Rolling back still in his arms and looking at the sky showed the stars...

_How long have we...? _It didn't matter. Peter was there, with me, and for the first time in two years, I was where I wanted to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonight was the best night of my life since Wendy and I's first kiss. I wanted to continue running my hands upward on Wendy's soft skin, but she knew that if she let me, it'd take us to an unfamiliar place we shouldn't have gone to. But I was happy to hold Wendy in my arms, if only for a moment. As we looked at the stars together-

_Wait..._

"Wendy." My voice carried my alarm. Several stars ewre gone from their familiar places. Then I remembered why we'd come to this spot in the first place. "Wendy, look." I pointed towards the gap where the stars should have been.

"Oh my.." We got up, and carefully crawled towards our look-out spot. We were in luck. Hook and his forces were on deck, gathered around the uncovered chest. Hook tentatively approached the chest with a fairy that was glowing red instead of the usual gold. The fairy uncovered the crack, which I had seen them make before, and Hook quickly drew out some of the insides with a pure gold cup. The fairy clapped the silver piece over the crack and Hook released the contents of the cup, aiming it towards the stars. Again, it was a streak of red as it traveled through the night sky. As the pirates watched it go, the fairy and Hook collapsed on to the deck, as if exhausted beyond their limits. Looking back in the direction of the streak showed a single star winking, struggling, and then...vanishing. I felt weak, sick that Hook would kill something so pure and good as a star. The crew on deck dispersed without a sound. Hook and the fairy were carried to the captains cabin. Wendy touched my shoulder, signaling that it was time to leave. I got up and flew, but barely got two feet before collapsing. I wondered,

_What? How come I can't get up? _Wendy swiftly came back down, put her arm around my waist, my arm around her shoulder, and we flew like that, all the way to the home. Sometimes we would go back to the ground and walk, but the further we went, the better I felt. I told Wendy,

"I just need to go to bed. I'm tired." She looked skeptical, but put my head on her lap and hummed me to sleep in our bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched quietly as Wendy stroked Peter's arm, mad with jealousy. She obviously loved the prat, especially after the scene on the cliff I had just watched. Determined to get some of her attentons, I waltzed into the room, smooth as could be.

"Cub! What're you doing here?" Wendy looked alarmed, as though I was brandishing a sword.

"Hullo, Wendy. Just wondering why you two were gone for so long." Color creeped into her cheeks,

"Did some searching, talking, and watching. Took quite some time." she said vaguely. She looked down at the now sleeping Peter, and I took the time to allow my eyes to roam about her body. Her legs were graceful and long, extremely sexy. Wendy's waist was a nice size, and looked good in the white, v-neck shirt she was wearing. Her chest was...

_Hmmmm..._ I knew what was good, and without a doubt she was mm mmm good! Her light blue eyes and dark blonde hair falling over her shoulders finished the effect. I looked up only to find Wendy stonily staring me in the eye.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't let your eyes wander quite so much." I raised an eyebrow at her as I said "Fine, but you know, if you'd like some real company..." I trailed off suggestively. Brushing her leg as I left, I thought,

_Let the games begin._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bwahahahahaha! (Go Peter! Go Peter! Go!) My finest chapter of all time! (At least I think so!) First chapter in three points of view, first written in segments, over a period of three days, and my longest ever! R&R! TBC!


	10. Vengeance is Sweet

A/N: Wow. I got more reviews when I didn't ask for them. What's that about? This chapter is cute. But it leads to things beyond your lowest revenge plots. You wouldn't think I'd do it, but I'm going to. I'm sorry. But it'll be a good chapter. And I love a good "intrigue". But you'll have to review to find out what it is. Here's to my reviewers! Please continue reviewing. (By the way, I don't describe the duel very in detail because I gotta get on with the chappie)

red frog eyes: Another new reviewer! Yes! Thanks for the compliment! R& R!

IAMSOAP: Oh yeah! Glad you're so... enthusiastic! Please keep reviewing! Cub will sooo get his!

Princess Yang Fa: Thanks! I will definitely continue this story- I love writing it! Keep reviewing!

frodoschic1313: Yay! Where ya been? I was wondering why you so suddenly quit reviewing! Oh no, Peter's ALL MINE! Well...you can have Peter if I get Jeremy Sumpter. Mwahahahahaha! takes a bow Keep reviewing!

Eva Sumpter: Awwwww! Thanks! Yes, I loooooooved last chapter. So awesome to write that I get excited about reading it. Hee hee hee. This chappie is cute. Read the above part.

Gerrylover15: Yes! This is sooooooo the best chapter yet! I loved your story, it was so cute! But what will happen between Wendy and her friend? I think I'm going to dedicate one of the near chapters for you. Keep reviewing! You rock!

mabfairy: Yes! Thanks for the good review! Oh, it's not Tink helping Hook. It's a rebel fairy. It's evil, so don't you worry about Tink being evil. And Peter's mysterious collapsal...yoiu'll just have to wait and see why that happened. All questions will be answered in time.

Zepplin Girl: A new reviewer! Why is it that whenever I get a new reviewer, they don't ever review again? Please continue reviewing, it helps a lot!

This chapter is dedicated to Eva Sumpter. She's been a faithful reviewer since The Beginning! Props to you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story except Black Skull, Aquius, Pyro, Rolly, Cub, ect., ect., ect.

Chapter 9: Vengeance is Sweet

When I awoke the morning after Cub's visit, I found Peter floating vertically with his feet in the air and his grinning face directly above me.

"Have a nice night, Sleeping Beauty?" I grinned back at him,

"And what rude awakening is this? Instead of a simple, princely, kiss, I get an impish grin!" Smirking, he floated down next to me as I sat up.

"I could've done either."

"Ho hum. What's for breakfast?" I yawned widely, and went into the main room.

"The boys went out for a hunt, so we have the place to ourselves..." He smiled slyly at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm... I'm a bit rusty at swordplay, so would you like to have a quick duel?" I suggested, dousing the glint.

"Sure. But you owe me." He tossed me a sword, which I caught. "Reflexes of a panther."

"But of course! Proud and insolent male! Prepare to meet thy doom!"

"Have at thee!" And we were off, both with our best. Time and time again we crossed swords near the throat. After dueling for more than half an hour, Peter finally pinned me against the wall, with my sword on the ground. We both then realized we were sweating bullets.

_Hmm, a hot, sweaty, body. _

Peter grinned, "A valiant fight, milady."

"I would've had you! You had a cheap shot or two at least!" He smirked and dropped his blade, closing the distance between us quickly, pushing me against the wall, kissing me fiercely. At that moment, the Lost Boys walked in.

"Ugh! Peter! Get a room!" Releasing me, Peter put his arm around my shoulders and asked,

"Who wants to go swimming?"

"Aye!" I ran into our room to get the two-piece swimming suit I had packed. It was a halter-top, triangle-cut, red, and brand new. I put it on, with a towel around my shoulders. When I came out, I found all the boys in their swim trunks, with bare chests. Rolly remarked,

"Does it normally take girls that long?" Nibs commented indifferently,

"Usually. Let's go!" We all flew low above the trees, until we arrived at one of Neverland's many lagoons. As I took off my towel, I heard a wolf whistle just behind me. My grin disappeared when I turned around to find it had been Cub.

"Go jump in a lake, Cub." I snapped. Looking around found Peter splashing Tootles. So I dived in quickly and got back onto my towel. I fell into a "cat-nap" in my exhaustion from the swordfight. _I'm getting better though._ Peter had been sweating, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing Wendy in a suit had really shown her curves. She was laying on a towel, so I went over to her and began to massage her back, gently. Wendy started, and turned towards me, as if shed been napping.

"Oh, hello." and closed her eyes again. I scooped her up with my arm under her back and knees, and walked toward the water. At first, her head rested against my bare chest, but then she seemed to realize we were moving. Wendy yelled and struggled, but was no match for my grip! I threw her into the water, and the Lost Boys began to laugh. Wendy rose from the water, face livid. She ran up to me, grabbed my ankle, and tripped me with a splash. She tackled me, and we wrestled in the water for a minute. Finally, she sat on top of my chest, crowing, "Mwahahahaha! Vengeance is sweet!" and I surrendered.

"All right already! You win!" We walked up the beach back to her towel, and I got behind her, taking both her hands. I put them on her hips and ran them slowly upwards, then lifted them in the air and spun her around. Pulling Wendy close, I whispered, "Mmmmm... vengeance is sweet. But then, so are your lips." Smiling she put her fingers on my mouth. I kissed them as she said,

"Not in front of the boys!" So we ran off to help with the sand creations the boys were making. As the day wore on, Twin #1, (whom we had finally recognized had a name, Pockets) said,

"Hey! Where's Cub?" Looking around, we realized Cub was missing, with no trace of where he'd gone.

"Let's look around," said Slightly, "the prat is probably off doing something heroically stupid."

"Let's start in the nearby areas and work our way towards the home." I commanded. We searched for Cub for nearly an hour, and finally arrived at the home, only to find him asleep on his bed.

Tootles shook him, "Cub! Wake up!"

"Hmm? W'as goin' on?" Looking blearily at us, Cub yelled, "Get back ya bloody pirates! We had a deal! I'll cut off each and every one of your fingers if you get any closer!" The Lost Boys all laughed.

"Cub, where'd ya go?" Cubs eyes focused at the familiar voice.

"I got tired, so I came back."

"Should've said something."

"You were all having so much...fun. I decided not to disturb you."

"Well, it turned out all right."

"I think we should have a snack!"

"What's for eatin'?"

"Well, I got a rabbit..."

"Ugh, for a snack? I picked some berries! How 'bout those?"

"Sounds good!" The Lost Boys went off, chattering about what they were going to eat. I had a suspicion that Cub was holding something back. But I'd find out what it was later. Wendy was looking good in her new tan from today...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boy, those guys are idiots. The boys haven't suspected anything. They don't even now about my seduction-playing with Wendy. Rolly was never any the wiser when I was off with one of the Indian outcast girls. They were very lonely girls... Anyway, I saw Peter give me a suspicious look, but I think I'm safe. After watching Wendy and Peter on the beach, I left for the home. I went through Wendy's things until I found what I was looking for. My plan was going perfectly. Next, I went off on... an errand. My motto now was: The dirtier the play, the more fun the gameWhen I got back from my errand I began humming.

_I've got the world on a string! Things are going my way!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mmmmmm mmm mmmm! Things are about to get nasty! Not like M-rated nasty but dog-fight nasty! This segment written from 11:30 to 2:00. Please R&R! TBC!


	11. Shattered

A/N: Oooooh, I hate this chapter. But at the same time I love it. Basically, it's a love/hate thing. Sigh Well, thank you to the reviewers and please R&R. I'm in the double digits on chapters now. Woopdeedoodaday. This is such a depressing chapter...

Bella: Yay! Thanx for the compliments, I believe that you'll like this chapter, more stuff about Cub, even if it's really sad.

raddishs: Ooooo you! I want to injure you! Just kidding. Glad you're "Hooked" (no pun intended?) Thanks for reviewing it, and the point of views are separated by a line of x's, fruitcake.

Gerrylover15: Sorry I didn't have time to review your story! It's so good! Thanks for reviewing! This chappie shows a LOT of Cub's character and you'll find the HUGE twist in the story, in this chapter. Sigh of sadness

ancient midnight: I really don't mind that you didn't have anything to say. Thanks for reviewing! By the way, cool penname. Sounds cool!

IAMSOAP: You'll never make me talk, NEVER! Bwahahahaha! You'll VERY soon find out what Cub is doing! Hehehehe!

Eva Sumpter: Hmm hmm... not quite the vengeance you'd expect in that last chappie, but who cares? It's fun to see P & W's relationship deepening. Loved your latest!

mabfairy: Oooooooh... This chapter tells a lot! That idea of yours is coming in just TWO chapters. An entire chapter! Warning: Think carefully about this title before reading. Kisses!

Dark Angel's Blue Fire: Hey, thanks a lot! I love your penname! Awesome. This chapter is sad, but it'll hook you good and reel you in fast. Sad though. R & R! Keep reviewing!

Avian Dincht: Thank you for FINALLY actually reviewing! Thanks for your input, and I'll try and give you some idea's.

This chapter is dedicated to Gerrylover15. She has reviewed extremely faithfully and has really encouraged me in my writing. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except Cub, Pyro, Aquius, ect...

Chapter 10: Shattered

Peter gave me a look at breakfast that clearly said,

_Talk later. Pretend everything's fine. _I had told him my suspicions about Cub last night. We hadn't had time to talk about it, since the Lost Boys wanted a story. Last night had been a little unnerving, because Cub was whistling happily and kept shooting looks at me that made me sure hat he was up to something. But, other than that, it was great. Peter was kind of crowing that I was "his girl". Typical Peter! It made me laugh though. After breakfast, Peter and I flew from the home under the ground, and rested in a high tree-top. We were quiet for a moment.

"So, what are we going to do about him?" I finally asked. Peter sighed,

"Well, I can't really kick him out, because he hasn't done anything yet."

"Yet." I repeated. "Maybe you could have him live with the Indians?"

"Nah, they wouldn't accept him."

"Why not?"

"Well, there are girls there that have been thrown out for trying to entice the men to...well..."

"I get he idea." I cut in, saving him the discomfort of describing what the outcasts did.

"Yeah, well, Cub became a bit of an idiot, and began to visit them a lot. Once I followed him, and found him and one of the outcasts with all her laces undone and him without a shirt, asleep. I think he's gone farther than that." I was absolutely disgusted that Cub would do that.

"Despicable, just one girl after another?" Peter nodded solemnly. "What can we do then?"

"I think we're going to have to wait him out." he said with a sigh. "It will be uncomfortable, but we have to wait until he makes a move." I nodded, knowing that nothing short of throwing Cub to the mermaids would do any better.

"Let's go then." As we few back, I thought about the way Cub had acted. _Just poof oh, there's a girl! I think I'll take advantage of her! Sick..._ Later, when Peter was gone, the twins both came up to me asking,

"Wendy? Why do you and Peter go off together so much? The boys want to know." I smiled and said,

"Tell them that we go off to kiss each other without you all yelling 'Ick' at us!" The twins looked at each other and yelled,

"Eeeeeeww!" before running away. I smirked at how easily they were disgusted by male-female contact. They believed that girls had something called "cooties"! Of course, Peter and I didn't go off just to kiss. We talked, and plotted, trying to solve the mystery of the stars. As I sat on the bed thinking, Cub strolled in, looking as though he belonged there.

"Go away Cub!" I snapped. I really did not feel like dealing with him.

"I'll go away when I want to." he replied nastily.

"I hope you know that the only thing keeping you inside this home is that Peter won't let me throw you to the mermaids."

"Well, the mermaids don't wear anything, so I'd die happy."

"Ugh! You're a sick, disgusting-" He cut me off.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Cub held up my acorn pendant. I gasped quietly.

"How did you...?"

"It doesn't take much, Wendy, darling." He wasn't referring to my last name.

"Give it back." I whispered furiously.

"Oh I will. But you must give me something in return."

"And what would that be?"

"A single kiss from the fair Wendy's lips. Open-mouth." he added with a smile. Not believing what I was hearing, my jaw dropped.

_You self-satisfied pig!_ Cub was indeed smiling very smugly and triumphantly at me.

"I-"

"Tut, tut, Wendy. One whisper to Peter or a single word against me and you can kiss this kiss good-bye." Closing my eyes, I thought,

_What can I do?_

"Give me the pendant, and I'll give you your kiss." He advanced, and said,

"Kiss first. Pendant later."

"Fine." I was going to regret this forever... I put my lips on his, slightly open. He slid his tongue into my mouth, and I pulled back, reviled at what I had just done. As I looked up I saw-

_No. This isn't happening. _Peter was standing in the doorway, fury burning in his eyes. Just as quickly as he had come, he was gone. Cub laughed, a cold laugh.

"Here's your precious pendant. My price was well worth it, wasn't it?" I caught the pendant and collapsed on the bed, crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What the bloody hell is happening? _When I walked in on Wendy and Cub kissing, my world was absolutely shattered. I couldn't let them see it. My fury was in my eyes, but my heart was bleeding. A knife had been stabbed through me. Aiming for my soul. I flew at breakneck speed, trying to leave my pain behind. I couldn't get the image of Wendy and Cub out of my head! I was embedded, branded, burned there forever.

_How could she? Why? Did I do something wrong? Was it all a lie? Did she really love me, or was she playing with me the entire time? _ I was so confused, and the only way I could find out the truth was to talk to Wendy. But how would I know if she was telling the truth? _Did she just use me or has she been real at all? Has she been with Cub all along? _My head was spinning. _Has everything been a lie? _No. I could answer my own question. Wendy had given me her hidden kiss. She couldn't have given that to me if I wasn't her true love. That was my only certain answer. _But what about this time? Could time have changed her so much? _Suddenly, I broke down. The rain began to pour as lightning and thunder rolled across the night sky, showing my anger and sadness.

'_This belongs to you. And always will.' _

'_Never is an awfully long time.' _

'_Don't you know what a kiss is? Then I shall show you.' _

'_I would die of sadness.' _The adventures we shared, the times we kissed, moments in time that were inescapably the best of my life. I had...loved. Loved her. And Wendy betrayed me. My heart was screaming in agony. She had kissed Cub...willingly. Jolted by a single memory, I thought of three nights ago, Wendy had been mumbling in her sleep. All I could make out were some groaning and, "He'll never know." then snuggled closer to me. What was that? Who would never know? I had to steel myself. Wendy wouldn't fool me again. If my heart were broken like this one more time, I wouldn't be able to take it. Determined once again, I flew back to the home as the moon rose to the middle of the sky. When I went into my room, my resolve nearly melted into oblivion. Wendy was asleep, in a tight shirt and loose shorts. I wanted to go to her, kiss my doubts away. She looked so gorgeous, so innocent. Walking slowly until I came to her, I stroked her hair softly. Nearly kissing her, I backed away with a pillow and blanket.

_Farewell, my Wendy. May our paths cross again as one. _I was going to sleep with the boys, even if I was the leader. Needing to build my resolve, I thought about Wendy and Cub, again and again. Adding things to it, like that Wendy had a passionate look on her face when she pulled away from Cub. That he had been running his hands up her back. Trying to convince myself that it was worse than it actually was. But then I would think of when we had kissed on the cliff. When I held Wendy, everything seemed right. _Arrgh! No!_ I couldn't let myself melt all over again! I fell asleep. Still trying to prepare myself for he next day. A friend had once told me: Listen to your heart. My heart was too confused to be heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hate this chapter. It's so heart-wrenching for the characters. This was written from 10:30 to 1:40 a.m.


	12. Prepare to Meet Thy Doom

A/N: Like I said, I hated that last chapter. At the same time though, I loved it. It put such a twist on the story. Hmmmm... Don't you guys worry. In a couple of chapters, you will be relieved of your sadness. This chapter is a little different. Hook's point of view is first, then Wendy, then Peter. I have also realized how pitifully short my chapters are. This (I think) is my longest one, and they are going to steadily get longer. Thanks to my reviewers!

Raddishs: I agree with you on that one. Wendy is seeming more and more helpless to do things and having to depend on Peter. I hate stories like that where the girls in the story just watch the guys defend them and don't do anything to stop them. But she'll come through as the heroine sooner than you think, bud!

mysterydancer27: That is a sweet penname my friend. I hope you like this chapter. Please review again!

Fauna Greywolf: Yes! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I used to always ask why the authors made these stupid twists in the story that obviously no one wanted! But now, I understand. A absolutelyperfect life is no life at all. Same with these stories.

Gerrylover15: Hey, hey! Long time, no updates! Thanks for your compiments, I really do think you deserve that dedication. You have just encouraged, encouraged, encouraged, so thanks!

Eva Sumpter: Yes! Such a cliff hanger. I like to leave you guys with questions, though. What's going to happen, mostly. This chapter is good. It hink you will enjoy a lot. '

frodoschick: Ahahahahahaaaaa! Yes, please do run Cub through, it would save me a few chappies. Woops! Wasn't supposed to tell you that. Anyway, Cub will soon get his just desserts. Dogfood! Just kidding. Thanks for reviewing! Bythe way, when are you going to continue your story, The Man I'm to Call Father? I thought it was really good!

mabfairy: Yes, yes, as I've said, Wendy was being a stupid damsel in distress. What will happen you ask? Ha ha... well, you'll just have to wait and see! Soon, my dear, soon. Bwahahahahahaha!

novasenshi: Thanks... I will.

VCBlondie137:(My song to Cub)You will curse the day you did not do... all thatPeter askedof you! Thanks for reviewing!

IAMSOAP: Ha ha! Unless you have found some way to fly to Neverland (and if you do please share your secret with the rest of us)you won't be able to handle the justice that Cub deserves! But I,on the other hand, can do him the justice we all want him to get. Possibly... Please keep reviewing!

enchantedsleeper: Yeah, I've always liked the rivalry between Cub and Peter too. It gives a good twist on the plot as Wendy and Peter try to find the answer for the stars dying. Cliffie comin up!

ancient midnight: Yeah, Peter and Wendy are kind of going through a slightly stupid phase right now. But they'll figure it out soon enough.

This chapter is dedicated to frodoschick. She has always given me a huge laugh over the reviews she gives me. Thanks for reviewing so much! You rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by J.M. Barrie or Revolution Studios. I do own Pyro, Cub, Rolly, etc., etc., etc.

Chapter 11: Prepare to Meet Thy Doom

_Why hasn't he come? That scurvy dog! _

In my frustration, I gutted the nearest pirate. "Where is that COWERING PEACOCK?" I barked. I shot a glare around the deck. "SMEE! I want all hands on full alert! It should be any day now! And bring the lady some food! She needs energy for the next one!"

"Yes Cap'n!"

"SMEE!"

"Yes Cap'n?"

"Get me a glass of wine."

_I haven't planned and plotted for a year and clawed my way out of the croc's belly to have to wait for this idiot._

If I could have seen myself at that moment, my eyes would be lowing red in anticipation for Peter Pan's death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt cold...so cold. I woke from a dream of ice and betrayal. Realizing that I felt cold because Peter wasn't next to me, I began to sob. I should never have taken the stupid bait that Cub had set. That was the stupidest thing I had ever done, like one of those helpless maidens in fairy tales I read. Now I was paying for it. I had cried myself to sleep the night before. Knowing what he must've thought when he saw Cub and I kissing. My hate for Cub redoubled.

_Why? Why did Cub have to take my kiss? Why did Peter have to walk in at that moment? Why, why, why, why, why! _

After I could shed no more tears, I went in for breakfast. The boys greeted me with their usual cheeriness, Cub with a notch of sarcasm. As to be expected of him. Resisting the strong urge I had to grab a sword from the wall and kill him right then and there, I sat down. Peter didn't even look at me. He continued eating his mango, as though I weren't there. I tried to speak,

"Peter, I-" but he just glanced at me coldly. Peter's eyes told all. He was forbidding me to speak to him. Normally I would have disregarded this, having never really followed the respect rules that Peter laid down for the boys, but under the circumstances, I obeyed. Cub was observing with the air of a general over a victorious battlefield.

_The most dishonored victory Neverland has ever seen. _

The rest of the boys didn't notice a thing. It was going to be a very lonely day. The boys had reverted back into their wild, ignorant-of-the-things-going-on-right-beneath-your-nose state. How could I make Peter understand what had really happened? He'd never talk to me. I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence, listening to the idle chatter of the boys. But my thoughts were elsewhere. I began to plot my revenge against Cub, to redeem myself in the eyes of Peter.

_My Peter_

Neverland was not worth it without him. I would do near anything, anything, to get him back. Cub's weakness was- women. Obviously. His own lust. That wouldn't be a problem. Peter's weakness was... did he have a weakness? I probed my mind, looking for a memory. Yes... me. I had been both his defense and his enemy's greatest weapon.

_Oh Peter. I'm so sorry! _Thinking this out was going to take some time. I went into Peter's room to think. If I could employ a little help... Who would be able to help me? Involving the Lost Boys wasn't really possible. They wouldn't be able to do a lot without letting them know too much. Best to keep them in their ignorance. Peter walked in, startling me. I tried again.

"Peter, I-"

"Shh!" he hissed shortly. Obviously he was not there to see me. He gathered a few things and left. As he walked out, I saw a flash of silver in the air. It dropped on the floor, and as soon as I saw what it was I burst into a flood of tears. It was my thimble. His kiss. He was showing me that what I had done was the worst betrayal of all. This was the worst I'd felt in my entire life. Lunch was a blur of the boys asking me what was wrong, me shaking my head at them, and a bit of funny tasting juice. I went back into my room. Peter had left for some unknown reason, without me. I wanted to just lie down and take a nap, to dream of the day on the cliff. Would I ever feel Peter's touch again? I felt so drowsy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing the pain in Wendy's eyes nearly tore me apart. I knew I couldn't waver, but if I looked at her, my resolve would be broken. At breakfast, I determinedly studied my mango, and when she tried to talk, I silenced her. I gathered my things from the room, and tossed my thimble to the floor. My symbol of her ultimate betrayal. Wendy burst into tears as I left the room.

_Why is she crying for me? She's got Cub, _I thought bitterly. Needing to get away, I skipped lunch and flew to the lagoon we had swam in two days ago. I needed to talk with someone. I couldn't hold it in. Someone who knew me well... Tiger Lily was out of the question. She would immediately side with Wendy. Someone level-headed who didn't jump to conclusions... That ruled out Tinkerbell. Someone who understood women well... That took out the Lost Boys. Suddenly, I stood up and flew to the Fairy's Forest. I spoke with the guard at the gate, and he flew off quickly. He came back with just the fairy I was looking for.

"Master Pyro." Greeting Pyro formally was required, he was an important member of the court. I bowed slightly.

"Greetings, Master Rider." Pyro had a deep voice, quite lower than most fairy's. Pyro nodded deeply, mostly because I was very respected among fairies.

"I need to talk with you. Privately." We flew to a remote corner of the forest. Away from the court, we could skip the formalities. "How've you been, Pyro?" I asked, deciding to avoid the point for a while. He answered,

"Just wonderfully. Aquius is getting her teeth, the Queen and Elders are still looking favorably toward my family, and Tink is expecting another child!" He must have been ecstatic, normally he was very solemn and quiet. Pyro had very good looks for a fairy, and was a lot like me in his love for adventure. His hair was spiked and red, thus his name (which means fire), and he had laughing green eyes. He had held a ball to see who his bride would be, and he wed Tink not long afterwards. She was a gorgeous fairy, and was very sweet, when she wanted to be. "How about you?"

"Well...um...good." Pyro looked surprised. "I really made a connection between Hook's chest, the stars, mermaid, and the fairies that have been dying. I should be able to solve the problem soon."

"What of the fair Wendy lady?" he asked gently. I hesitated, then burst out in a rage,

"She kissed Cub!" Pyro's eyes widened,

"Why? What went wrong?"

"I don't KNOW!" My voice raised. "I came back from talking with the mermaids and I walked in on them in the bedroom!"

"On the bed?" Pyro's voice filled with outrage.

"No, standing. He wasn't forcing her to, physically, so she was willing, but I can't understand it!" Pyro nodded, I was glad I was getting some sympathy. "They weren't touching, except for the lips. And this afternoon, I heard her crying after I tossed my thimble on the floor. It just doesn't make sense!"

"I was wondering about that huge rainstorm we had last night. It would take a very deep sadness to conjure something like that. You can't hide your feelings, Peter." We sat for a moment, not talking. Pyro sighed and said, "I don't know what to tell you. Just a piece of advice I've given you before. Listen to your heart." We stared at the threatening clouds that were ready to burst at any moment. There was a single ray of sunshine coming through. "Why is it that your emotions control Neverland's weather?" My mind flashed back to many years ago, before Neverland. As I remembered, I spun my tale for Pyro.

"When Tink and I flew to Neverland, we didn't even know it existed. We just were trying to find a place like it. We flew to the star closest first, surprised that it was a person. I helped it, as I was getting old, and talked with it. The star's name was Time. He was the one who created Neverland, a child's paradise. He rewarded me for my help. First, he made it so only the very saddest thoughts in my being could bring me down when I flew. Otherwise, I could fly at will. Then he began to make me into a star. Little by little, I was filled with what stars are made from- joy, love, and youth. Time connected me to Neverland in this way. I don't grow old in Neverland, and my joy is nearly never-ending. But he wasn't quite done with me yet.

"A slight connection was made between me and the stars. By being filled with what stars are made of, you affect them, and they affect you. If all the stars died except a few, those would die too. They thrive together. Before Time was completely done filling me with love, he was killed. I didn't know it then, but it was by Hook's captain, Black Skull. I don't know how, but it must be in the same way Hook is doing it now. That is-" I stopped abruptly. "Pyro, I must go. I have just realized something of utmost importance. I'll talk to you later!" And with that, I flew off to the home without waiting for Pyro's answer. "Thank you, my friend." I whispered. When I arrived, it was mid-afternoon. I looked around for Wendy, needing to tell her something without implying that I forgave her. I entered the room-

Cub was on my bed... with an unconscious Wendy. I could tell that Wendy had no knowledge of what was going on. Without knowing what Cub was doing. I drew my sword faster than you could say "Death."

"I warned you." My body was livid with rage. All of my being was screaming,_ Kill him!_

"Prepare to meet thy doom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh cliff- hanger! You are going to love the next chapter! Oooooh, anticipation! Written from 9:30 to 12:30. Enjoy!


	13. Fiery Steel

A/N: I was reading over the rules and you're **not supposed to use "methods of conversation"** in your author notes. To answer a question: Cub was being NAUGHTY! Ya know what Peter described about Cub and the Indians? Around that characteristic. So, only dedications from now on. Sorry! You all rock reviewers! This chaptertookall my skill, every stitch of my will power and ability to write. Not even joking. This is described in such detail, it's going to glue you to your computer (I hope). It's in Cub and Peter's point of view, starting with Peter. It alternates and is marked by a line of x's to show when it changes POV. This is my absolutely favorite chapter! Rivaled only by, ahem, chapter eight. Please R&R!

This chapter is dedicated to IAMSOAP. She gave me some awesome laughs, and really encouraged me. Thanks Soapy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except yada, yada, yada...

Chapter 12: Fiery Steel

Cub slowly rose from the bed, eyeing my sword warily.

"You wouldn't dare touch me."

"Try me." I snarled. At that moment I would've done nearly anything to be rid of this slime. If looks could kill, Cub would be writhing on the floor, screaming in agony while slowly dying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter wouldn't kill one of his own Lost Boys. But as I looked into his eyes, I saw otherwise. He was deadly serious. I had no choice. Drawing my own sword from the wall, I thought desperately,

_It's him or me._

"Then ready yourself, Peter Pan." was what came out my sneering mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I faced Cub, both our swords at the ready. I waited for him to make the first move, and so we began. Steel struck steel, and the sound awakened a side of me that had slept since that night on Hook's ship. The swordsman within.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter I had seen as a dreamer, a lover, an adventurer, a brooder. But I had never seen Peter the swordsman, the master only stories described. This legendary swordsman came forth now, I could see him as I looked into Peter's bloodcurdlingly furious eyes.Hissword flashed around it's edge, and his eyes shone fierce over its top.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had seen hopelessness in Cub's eyes. Now I was ready. We began the duel, and my sword leaped and slashed, whirled, stabbed, cut. Raining blows to Cub left and right, I backed him into a wall. It was all he could do to block each blow,but then I hesitated for a moment. In that split second, Cub lashed out. His blade felt like cords of fire whipping across my chest. The first blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter backed away a step, taken aback by my sudden slash. He was bleeding just at his side, near his stomach. Intoxicated by success, I lunged, ready for my next blow. We engaged in a quick-draw of energy. Both were ready. I slashed at Peter's legs, him easily dodging it. He made a quick flick with his wrist and I tasted blood. My lip was cut. I ignored it, and went for Peter's torso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My blade flashed and sang above me like a living being. Cub swung wildly and I leapt back, only to land near the sleeping Wendy. Remembering why I was fighting this monster, I leapt back toward Cub with renewed vigor and strength. The clash of the two swords rang in my ears again and again.

_This is for Wendy. My Wendy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter came back, fighting like a demon possessed. He was twisting and turning, jabbing and unleashing his unimaginable agility. I doubled my efforts, trying to control my sword better. I gained ground, gripping the hilt fiercely. Peter slashed at me again, forcing me to dodge. Jab, thrust, thrust, thrust, slash, and I was in the doorway. With the next flick of his sword, my arm stung as his sword drew blood. I parried a blow aimed at my shoulder, blocked another to my stomach. Peter was steadily forcing me backward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now it was a battle of footwork. Left, right, forward, jump, I danced closer and closer. Cub circled until I was between him and the wall. Retreat was not an option. I closed in on Cub, my blade whistling through the air, until we were back in the room. I hit his arm with the flat of my sword. Moving in closer, the edge justgrazed his neck. Cub stepped forward, and we were grip to grip. My hand held his sword-hand, pushing away, while his hand forced my sword away from his cheek. Suddenly, he let go of me, catching me off guard, making me stumble. I felt steel etch my back, and I screamed in pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was going to lose this battle, I could tell. But I was not going to die. I refused to be killed at the hand of Peter Pan. Afterhe tripped and I carved his back with the edge of my sword, he twisted around cat-like, shrieking. I moved in for the kill, but it was Peter who drew quicker on untapped reserves of strength. He flew up, pressing his dagger to my throat. I gave him a malevolent smirk and kicked his legs out from underneath him, gaining the upper hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I went down, Cub's nails raked my face. My eyes were full of blood, yet I wiped it away. This duel wasn't over yet. I looked up, and my heart clenched like iron claws over it. Cub had Wendy, dragging her drugged body over to the door. He pressed a dagger to her chest, threatening me to come closer. He growled,

"You let me free, and I'll spare her. I'll leave her here, alive, if you let me go. I'll never come back." I advanced a step, stopping when Cub was at the entrance to the home. It was all I could do to croak,

"Get out." He malignantly grinned, cut Wendy's shoulder dully, and dropped her to the floor. Then he ran off into the steaming jungle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter's eyes fixed on my knife as if in pure fear. I needed to buy myself some time to get away, so I left Wendy and cut her so her dear Peter would have to attend to her first. I ran into the dark night as fast as I could in my exhaustion. If Peter followed... I reached my destination, then collapsed. The last thing I heard was,

"SMEE! Get a bed ready for the boy!" I knew I was in the right place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rushed to Wendy's side, hating to see her crumpled on the floor. Helpless. I cried out her name, to no avail. I carried her gently to the bed, then bathed and bandaged her shallow wound. I fought to stay conscious, but my loss of blood from my back was overwhelming. I lay down beside Wendy and then knew no more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I hardly do Peter Pan's dueling abilities justice though. Need I say more? Written from 11:00 p.m. to 1:15 a.m. R&R!


	14. I Knew

A/N: This chappie was hard to get moving. I've been really busy with school and such, so it's hard to write. The last 3 chapters that I posted within the past 2 weeks were written before summer was over. Three weeks ago! So I hope that you appreciate that I wrote this chapter and lost sleep because of it. Just kidding! Thanks to all my reviewers. Yes, this does mean I can't thank my reviewers personally anymore, but ya know what? I can still answer questions. So don't be afraid to ask if something confuses you! This chappie has a special dedication. I know a chapter was dedicated to her before, but Avian and I agree that this is a must and a tribute to her.

**This chapter is dedicated to Mabfairy. She was in a car accident on the 23rd of September, and is in the hospital. For the authors she has reviewed for, you know how nice she is to us, and please dedicate your next chapter to her! Our thoughts are with you and your family Mabfairy!**

Chapter 13: I Knew

"_She can't hear you."_

"_No!" _

"_She can't see you."_

"_Wendy!"_

"_She's forgotten all about you."_

"_Stop! Please! Stop it!"_

"_What is this I see? There is another in your place."_

_A possessed scream. _

"_You die alone... And unloved..."_

_Unloved._

"_Just like me."_

_Those green eyes. Empty. Hollow._

_A flame danced in another's hate-filled eyes._

Groggily, I opened my eyes. I had a throbbing pain in my shoulder, but my eyelids felt heavy. Finally, I managed to get up.

_That funny tasting grape juice._ I looked up, not recognizing where I was.

_Where's Nana?_I wondered stupidly. Realizing where I sat and the night before, I looked around again sadly. I had no tears left. What was done was done. I looked down, and my eyes widened in horror as they traveled from the crimson-stained blankets to the unmoving figure of Peter. His back had a deep jagged wound tearing across it like lightning.

_Oh dear God, please don't let him be dead!_Then I heard a deep ragged breath from Peter, raspy and weak. I sighed, relieved. I immediately set to work cleaning and bandaging his back. As I cleaned the blood away, I saw just how serious the cut was. I would take a long time to heal. Peter was lucky to be alive. He wouldn't easily recover. A flash of light across the room caught my eye. It was Peter's sword, spattered with blood. Peter roused after a few hours with the bandages in place.

"Mmm..." he mumbled. "Wendy... you all right?"

"Shh, save your strength. I'm fine. Go to sleep."

"Wendy... it was...Cub." And then he fell back asleep.

_Cub._ I wanted to throttle him with my bare hands. Gouge out his eyeballs with a spoon. Cut up his face until he was unrecognizable. Make him feel the pain that still throbbed, even as Peter lay next to me. And then I had an epiphany.

_What if..._

"_Lest he be taken alive, Hook always carried upon his person a deadly poison. Distilled when he was weeping from the red of his eye, it contained a mixture of jealousy, malice, and disappointment. It was instantly fatal, and without antidote."_

Perhaps Cub had learned this. Since he didn't have even half the malice of Hook, though, it only knocked you unconscious.

_But where would he learn that? It's not as if he's in cohorts with Hook, he's not that_ _evil. _Maybe he found a poison on the island to put in my cup. Suddenly, the Lost Boys poured in the doors, chattering, back from their night at the Indian camp. Rolly came in the door, saw Peter and gasped. Nibs' attention was caught and he said demandingly,

"You guys always have the good battles without us! Stop it!" The rest of the boys followed, coming over to examine Peter thoroughly. Peter's eyes opened and he sat up, tiredly grinning.

"What happened?" Slightly roughly whispered.

"Cub happened. You all have to stay away from him. He's a traitor and he tried to kill me." Peter announced fiercely. I took the opportunity from the silence that followed to take charge.

"Boys, out. He needs rest. He'll tell you all about it later, I'm sure." They left, muttering sullenly. "What did happen?"

"Cub drugged you. I walked in and he was there, laying next to you. I had warned him before, so I challenged him. And we dueled. I got him all right, but he made two cheap shots, first getting my back, then my head. It was against all the laws of a fair sword-fight. Then Cub threatened to kill you if I didn't let him go. I agreed. He cut you and then left. That's how you got that cut on you shoulder. And so he got away. I would have had him, too." He had laid back down, clearly spent. "I was terrified he would actually kill you. Wouldn't put it past the bloody coward. But what he was doing..." Peter's eyes darkened and he turned over to face the wall. "Thanks for cleaning this all up." He finished gruffly.

"Thank you, Peter, for what you did for me." Peter grunted in reply, and then he drifted to sleep quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SMEE! Get a breakfast for the boy!"

"Yes, Cap'n" My eyelids jerked open along with the jolt that coursed throughout the rest of my body. Captain James Hook was sitting on the end of the bed I was sleeping in.

"Up now, are we?" he said in a dangerously silky voice. "We're ready for your proposition."

"My proposition." I repeated blankly. "Right." After I wolfed down my breakfast with Hook watching my every move, I sat down in his private cabin, ready to give him all I had.

"All right, boy, first understand that at the moment you are completely in my power. I could have you killed at any moment with a flick of my hook." he snarled. "Also be aware that I am being extremely gracious to you. I could point my pistol at your throat and force you to give me whatever it is you have to offer anyway. But that would be bad form on my part." I nodded; I wasn't looking for any trouble yet.

"Fine. My proposition is simple. You hand Wendy over to me, I tell you how to get to Peter. And you have to teach me some of the things you do. Like that poison. I can't seem to make mine fatal. And I'll add in the Indians' weakness." Hook wouldn't be able to resist. But... he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You idiotic boy. I've known all those things for a long time. You have nothing to offer me." Shocked, I stared at Hook. "But I'll give you what you want anyway. It would benefit me somewhat later on. But you will have to stay on board at all times."

"Agreed." I had nothing to lose. "When do you hold up your end?"

"When we have spare time." It's not high on his priority list, then. "Come with me. Now." I got up and followed him out to the deck. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at me. I froze. Then Hook whipped around and shot a pirate. He gave me the gun. "You try." I stared at the gun, my mouth agape. Hook looked at me expectantly, so I aimed and shot a dumpy pirate across the ship. Oddly, it felt powerful, like I had power over these pirates just because of this gun. Power to kill or let them live. Smiling maliciously, I handed the gun back to Hook. He smirked at my obvious glee.

"Fear inspires respect. Your first lesson. I kill off one or two every once in a while, just to remind them who's captain. Keep them on their toes, and they'll obey. Gives you the authority on a silver platter." We were going to get along after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I should have done something. It's my fault if Peter dies. I knew what was happening, but I didn't do anything, chose the impassive way, said no, became a coward. I knew he was becoming too friendly with the Pirates Lagoon. I knew what it meant when he looked at Wendy that way, a greedy look in his eyes. I knew the silence interwoven with the knowledge I accepted so many centuries ago. I knew what the stars had foretold. I knew the prophesy. The defiant one. The deliverer. I knew the legend of what was to come. The betrayal. The faith, the love, the change in the patterns of history. I knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will Peter be all right? Will Cub become the next captain of the Jolly Roger? Who's this mysterious person who knew? Find out on the next chapter of Stars of Time! (Gad, that sounds like the teaser of a bad cartoon.) Yup, this chapters a little short, but I thought it was all right. Now we're approaching the climax. The next chapter will have more to do with the main problem of the stars... and a bit of P&W! It shall be longer and eeenteresting. Hee hee hee hee. Anyway, **authors** please do the request stated at the top. Thanks! R & R!


	15. Screams

A/N: YAY! I HAVE NOW OFFICIALLY REACHED MY ULTIMATE GOAL! **OVER 100 REVIEWS!** You guys have NO IDEA how ecstatic I am! YOU ALL ROCK! HATS OFF FOR YOU! THE LEPRECHAUNS ARE CLICKING THEIR HEELS! THE FAIRIES ARE DANCING! PETER AND WENDY BOW TO YOU ALL! THE HALLELUJAH CHORUS HAS BEGUN! Victory dance This chapter explains a lot, and I think you'll like it. Against the rules, I have to answer at least these coupla reviews.

Ben: Thanks for reviewing and I will be sure to e-mail you about your "confusion". You can be sure that I will try my best to unconfuse you! (I'm on a debate team, just to warn you. I like to prove my points to be sure there is no doubt in anyone's mind that I'm right.)

frodoschick: This is AWESOME! I laughed so hard and totally agree with you! But you forgot one thing... tie him up and feed him to Shelob (but make sure he stays conscious for it)! Bwahahahaha! I have something FAR more dreadful planned for Cub (he he medicine), otherwise I would've let Peter kill him.

By the way, Peter's skills are, yes, by far better than Cubs, but again, Cub took two cheap shots in the duel, allowing him to take Wendy hostage for the moment. All in good time mi amigos, all in good time! You will soon find what's up with the stars, and most of all who knew. Anyhoo, this chapter is pretty good, and thanks to all my reviewers! I would NEVER have made it this far without you! And now... Chapter 14!

This chapter is dedicated to enchanted sleeper. I love getting reviews and encouragement from her! You are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Peter Pan characters except Pyro, Rolly, Cub...

Chapter 14: Screams

_Peter's been acting really odd over the past few days. He talks amiably for a while, but if a certain subject comes up, he stops and turns away. He won't even let me come near him, except to change his bandages, or he'll become really hostile and stiff. Like hairs-standing-on-end-every-muscle-tense-deadly-look-in-his-eye hostile. When I ask what's wrong, he glares at me, and walks away. _Peter was strong enough to come to the table to eat, so he sat at his usual place, and the boys talked quietly. They had taken Cub's betrayal very personally. Thankfully Cub hadn't been seen yet. After a filling lunch of the day's hunt, everyone went their separate ways except Peter and I.

"Bandages holding out?" I asked, attempting to make small talk.

"Yes, the blood is slowing up a now, but I'm going to have the scar probably the rest of my life," Peter replied, face unreadable. I sighed quietly. When were things going to be okay again?

_We used to be able to talk about everything or nothing, it didn't matter because it was just us. And I ruined it. _

"Peter, can't we just talk?"

"About what?"

_About why you drove off Cub if you hate me so much? About how we spend no time together anymore? Why you insist on sleeping in the boy's bunks? Any of those! _But I said,

"About why you suddenly turned cold and act like I'm your enemy?About... everything," I finished lamely. But I was seething now. "What the bloody hell made you turn on me so quickly? I'm trying to understand you! What happened with Cub wasn't my fault you know!" Finally Peter looked me in the eye with cold, hard stone within his. He got up, and said, in a provokingly calm voice,

"Prove it," and walked out of the room. I sat down a minute, stunned.

_Why am I stunned? If I had walked in on him kissing Tiger Lily or something, I be acting the same way! _Then it hit me like a shooting star.

_I expected him to came running back? It's not like he's my love slave or anything. Never caring about what I do, always following me around like a puppy. I wouldn't be doing that. Of course he doesn't want to get hurt! What if he doesn't come back? What if I can never prove myself to him? Then I'd have to leave Neverland. Why else would I stay? Wait. First I have to help with the stars. There's my reason. But what about after? _I didn't want just that reason, though. I had to make Peter believe me. Had to. I stormed into Peter's room, ready to throw my pride to the four winds if it came to it. My disposition softened when I, fleetingly, saw him fingering his thimble, which I had kept on the shelf by my pillow.   
_Good sign, _I coached myself.

"Peter! Look, whatever's the matter, I'm sorry!" Almost immediately, he stood up and yelled ferociously,

"Sorry? Sorry! That's all you can say after you kissed Cub? Cub, Wendy!" he spat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My back throbbed, but I didn't care. I was furious, and I was going to settle this now. Anger coursed through my veins and made my blood boil.

"It wasn't my fau-" I cut Wendy off.

"Not your fault my foot! I wouldn't believe that for all the pixie dust in Neverland. I saw you! Or should I just not believe my own eyes, along with everything else these days?"

"Peter, you-"

"You were standing right here, eyes closed, mouth open, kissing Cub absolutely willingly! He wasn't pinning you to the ground, he wasn't pressing a knife to your back, YOU WERE STANDING RIGHT THERE! CUB! Of all people! And you want me to forgive THAT? Not a snowballs chance in hell!"

"If you'd just-" I continued my ranting rage, I couldn't let Wendy have a word until I was done.

"I come back, you and I had already said "Oh, we can't do anything about him!", but NO! You go and make out with him! Been sleeping in his bed, too?" I glared at her, knowing what I was saying was hurting her, like sticking a pin into her heart, yet I had to get this all out, now. "Maybe you know where he is now, and you're just trying to protect him! And the next day, the NEXT DAY! I find you on the bed with him! You were bloody unconcious, but how do I know it wasn't a setup? He gives you a poison or something and then you two make love and when Peter gets home, it looks like Wendy is innocent! I don't think so!" Secretly, deep down so far I was even hiding it from myself, I was hoping, praying my hardest, that she had a good explanation. That she could prove herself innocent, for both our sakes. I felt like I was bleeding all over again. I wanted to ask Wendy to take a blunt crocodile tooth and stab me in the heart a few times, it would be less painful than seeing the look on her face. But I couldn't be hurt again. Finally I sat down, completely out breath. Wendy stood there, eyes flashing. She whispered stonily,

"Is that what you think? That my hidden kiss just happened to belong to you, and I, knowing that, would go after someone else? You either don't who the hell I am, or you don't even know yourself." I sat still, speechless. I knew she was right. I felt Wendy's eyes scour my face, searching for a flicker of emotion contrary to what I was radiating.

"Cub stole my acorn kiss.When he said he'd give it back, his price was an open-mouth kiss. I wasn't thinking, so I did. I should have called for you, and I know it. When I pulled away after the one second that our lips actually did touch, you were there, staring at me with all the anger I'd ever seen. Cub gave back my kiss, but the damage was done. The next day, the juice I had at lunch tasted a little weird, but I didn't notice it because I was still crying after what had happened. When I woke up after your duel, I realized I'd been drugged. I swear to you with my life, and on my honor as a Darling, that I had no idea what was going on." Knowing it had to be true, I thought of what I had to do next.

"Peter, if you don't believe me, you're throwing away everything we've ever had. Denying me and making it all a lie." My head felt light.

"Cub is just as much my enemy as yours." ...my energy was being ripped from my body...

"You and I belong together, Peter." Wendy's voice seemed far away... Wait, was that Wendy? ...my vision slid in and out of focus.

"Give me one more chance." ...my eyes were rolling into the back of my head...

"Peter?" ...cold sweat...rolled down my forehead...

"Peter!" I collapsed onto the floor... The last thing I heard before I went unconcious was a scream...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have... all of me_

_My Immortal _by Evanescence


	16. Hidden Pasts

A/N: Heavens above, over 120 reviews! Evil laughter> Dang baby! Sha-bing! Ooooh yea! Clears throat> Sorry, a bit of ga-hetto. Seriously ya'll. I never dreamed that this story would get even over 50 reviews and now it's more than twice that! Thank you all SO much. You make me want to write more! Something no one has EVER done before is coming up! Hugs to all my reviewers, and to the peole who read but don't review. You rock too!

This chapter is dedicated to Fauna Greywolf. Thanks for all the reviews! Oui, I do have something much nastier in mind for Cub! No details! You'll have to wait and see what happens!

Disclaimer: For the love of Pete, I don't own any of the characters except Pyro, Aquius, the Elders, Morgana, Cub, Rolly, and Sapphiroth.

Chapter 15: Hidden Pasts

"Peter?"

"Peter!" His eyes were rolling into the back of his head, all I could see was the whites. He started shaking uncontrollably, then collapsed, crumpling to the floor like a rag doll. I screamed, terrified. Slightly, Curly, Tootles, Rolly, the Twins, and Nibs came running in, then stopped dead behind my rigid form. Nibs was furious,

"I told you to stop it!" Then he walked over to Peter and said, "How'd you get 'im? He's barely breathing!" Tootles was trembling, but whispered faintly,

"We heard shouting, but thought you were just fighting again. Thinking you two should take care of it by yourselves. But when we heard you scream Peter's name, we came running..." He said even more quietly, so I could barely hear him, "I never dreamed that you had got him." The boys were all looking at me suspiciously. I turned, looking each of them in the eye. Rolly had tears wellng up. I said with a calmness beyond reason,

"I did not do this. Peter had some kind of spasm. As a matter of fact, I was making amends with him. Trying to get him to trust me again, and then this happened." I heard a whoosh of relief from the Twins behind me. My voice grew commanding, "While I'm gone, Nibs will be in charge. Everyone stay in the Home. Try to get Peter up onto the bed. Slightly." His head jerked up at the mention of his name. "You're coming with me." He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Follow me. Now." Curly shouted out as we flew out the entrance,

"Where are you-," but we were already gone. Slightly grasped my wrist roughly and finished Curly's question.

"Where are we going?" My answer was one word.

"Fairy's." I had to find out what was going on and how I could help Peter. We flew low and fast over the treetops with the clouds twisting and snow beginning to fall. Landing lightly in the fairy's glade, I was immediately ushered into the receiving caves, Slightly barely tagging along. As we hurried along, Tink, Aquis, and a handsome fairy I assumed was Pyro, passed by. Tinkerbell stopped us and said something, so I asked Slightly to translate. Slightly said,

"Tink says hello and asks where Peter is." In a rush I answered,

"Hi Tinkerbell, I assume this is Master Pyro?" The handsome fairy smiled and bowed. "And how is Aquius today?" Tink smiled widely, gestured gracefully at Aquius, and put a hand on her smoothly curving stomach. "Oh good. What are you naming the new baby?" Tinkerbell shrugged. "I actually came here on behalf of Peter. He's very ill, and I have no idea how to help him or what caused it. So I must speak with the Elders immediately. Good-bye!" Pyro grabbed a lock of my hair and chimed in a deep bell at me with a concerned look on his face. I looked at Slightly, and he replied,

"He says 'What happened? I may be able to help!'" I explained quickly to Pyro, astonished for a moment at just how much he looked like Peter. Pyro sat back thoughtfully, then sent a huge wave of pixie dust over me, chanting a long, low, deep tone of bells.

"Better?" a voice asked. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place who it's owner was. I asked,

"What was it supposed to do?" The voice laughed, then said,

"It worked." I turned around and finally realized the voice was Pyro's! He had made it so I could understand him! Pyro began to speak quickly,

"All right, now you can talk with and understand fairies. There is much to say, and little time to say it. Peter may be suffering because of the loss of many stars tonight. Hook has managed to kill, or entrap, or whatever he does to them, almost twice as many stars as he normally does. At least twenty-five fairies have died because of it tonight. Peter is partially a star, but they thrive together, and he is weakened by the loss of them. He will recover, but very slowly without aide. And the next time Hook releases the innards of that blasted trunk, Peter will be hit harder, and possibly die. We have to stop Hook soon. The snow has already begun because of Peter's unconciousness." Pyro looked at me seriously. Astonishment was an understatement at this point. Peter was a star? I managed to choke out,

"Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"To protect you." Pyro answered simply. "The information in the wrong hands could destroy him." I fell silent. I bowed my head, and my hair tumbled over my shoulders in a curtain.

"What must I do?" I whispered. He nodded solemnly,

"Follow me." Pyro kissed Tink quickly, then flew to the Elder's receiving room. They were muttering amongst themselves about a fairy called Morgana. Pyro hurried forward, calling out, "My lords! Milady! We have news of the stars and Peter Pan!" Immediately, all noise stopped, and the focus of the room was directed towards me. One of the Elders motioned for a translator. "That won't be neccessary. Lady Wendy can speak and understand now." Pyro interjected. I nodded and curtseyed.

"Master Peter is a star. At least partly. Since the stars thrive together, he joins the numbers of the failing in strength. Hook has killed twice as many stars as usual, and Peter has been severely affected this time. He is, at the moment, unconcious and is cold, yet sweating. The clouds are twisting, and snow is starting to fall. If we don't do something to help heal him quickly, he and Neverland may die after the next time Hook kills. I beseech you to let me take five healers wth me to him, and Master Pyro." Pyro looked taken aback by this, but remained silent. The woman Elder stood up, stepped forward, and said,

"Yes. You may do all that you have asked. We request that you take two messengers with you to report back to us on improvements and needs of the Master Rider. Anything his healing requires, will be sent," then she sat. I smiled, thanked them, and left. As Slightly, Pyro, and I waited for the fairies promised, Pyro asked,

"Why do you want me to come?" My reply was,

"Answers, advice, and company." Smiling ruefully, he greeted the arrival of the seven fairys, and we left the caves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exhaustion overcame me once again as I attempted to call for food. But I had succeeded in my task of helping to kill more stars than ever before. A new fairy had helped, called Morgana. It was odd, because the instant she touched the insides of the chest, her glow turned red. It was the color of Hook's eyes whenever he talked about Peter. Hook worked with the other fairy, Sapphiroth. She was able to knock out more stars than Morgana from experience, but the effort was tremendous for all involved. I haven't been told anything about the insides of the chest, only that they will aide us. I feel... powerful when I touch it, but I can only stand it for a second. Hook says my malice seems to have doubled in size since I came aboard the Jolly Roger. The "formula" for controlling the power within the chest is the same as the poison which is signature to Hook. Jealousy, malice, and disappointment. My poison is now fatal, barely. Peter Pan will regret his next encounter with me, Cub.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stars are in position for the next turn in the legend. A power from within the bond will be forced to unleash, to reclaim what is lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe, _

_You're taking over me_

_Taking Over Me_ also by Evanescence


	17. Forgotten

A/N: Okay Eva Sumpter, I have to ask: Are you on your computer like all the time? Your review showed up, I think about one or two minutes after I updated. I think that's happened twice now. And congratulations on your finest story ever! Sequel is needed. Anyhoo, I like this new chapter, it shows a lot about the bond between Wendy and Peter. It's REALLY short, but it will be SO worthwhile. Everything is becoming deeper, and I'm going to wrap it up in about maybe 6 or 7 chapters. But I'm doing a sequel. Thank you so much to all my reviewers!

This chapter is dedicated to Avian Dincht. She showed me the fanfic site, and I loved it, so she is basically the only reason this story appears before you now. She is the romantic we all hate, she's the writer we all love, and she's the Tim Burton fan that we all stare at in the hallways of our schools. Huggles! Thanks for being my inspiration! And don't forget: We are the few, the proud, the screaming insane!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Just the few obvious characters are owned by moi.

Chapter 16: Forgotten

The flight back to the home was the coldest I've ever been in Neverland. Snow covered the treetops with a thin blanket. Most of the fairies that accompanied Slightly and I were hiding in my hair for warmth, but Pyro flew next to my ear, joking that his hair would keep him warm. When we stepped into the home, the Lost Boys were huddled by Peter's bed.

"Anything?" They all looked at me grievously, then parted so the fairies and I could get to the bed. Peter's eyes were open, but when I saw them, I jerked back.

The sea green eyes I once knew were clouded, a milky white. They were completely lifeless, yet Peter was still breathing, barely. The healers rushed to him and laid their tiny hands on his forehead and over his eyes. His shallow breathing became slightly deeper, then deeper still. Each glow around the petite frame of each pixie became dimmer, somewhat smaller, with azure speckles entering it. Then it was over. Stepping back, a male fairy shook his head and tinkled solemnly,

"That is all we can do. The rest is up to him."

"Thank you. That is all I can ask." One healer nodded at a runner, and he flew off into the icy fog. "What happened to his eyes?" I asked, for they were still clouded white.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Another fairy answered. One seemed doubtful. She spoke,

"Master Rider's eyes remind me of the old ones. No longer seeing."

"You mean he's blind?" I gasped.

"I do not know. His eyes still hold the depths of Neverland within. I don't think he's completely without sight." She smiled encouragingly. "You are the Lady Hope, so follow your namesake given to you by your actions. Have hope. This ordeal by hate is not over." Something clicked in my brain at that moment.

"What did you say?" I whispered.

"I said 'Have hope-'"

"No, no, after that!" She stared at me, bewildered.

"'This ordeal by hate is not yet over.'" I closed my eyes, and I pressed my fingers to my mouth.

"...Ordeal by hate..." Something was interwoven with those words that etched itself in my memory, yet at the same time, I couldn't quite grasp their meaning.

_...ordeal by hate..._

The boys were sitting quietly in the next room, awaiting news, even though they could hear our discussion flawlessly. I went over to them, smiling grimly.

"He'll be all right, but we think he's blind. For the time, at least." The next thing I heard was a titter of laughing from the fairies, and an unsettled cry.

_That was a human voice! _I sprinted into the bedroom, and Peter was sitting up!

"Peter! You're awake! He looked in my direction as I was crazy.

"Why wouldn't I be awake? Who are you? What are you doing here? And why can't I see a bloody thing?" he yelled indignantly. I stopped in my tracks. Now approaching tentatively, I said,

"Peter?" He looked straight at me, but I could tell he couldn't really see me. "Peter, don't you know who I am? Wendy? Your Wendy?" His face remained blank. "Oh my gawd! Peter! It's me! My hidden kiss? Please, remember me!" I was in hysterics, crying uncontrollably and screaming. "You've got to remember! All we've done, all we had! I loved you! Peter!" He gently pushed me away, an anguished look on his face.

"I'm, sorry. I've never met you before." I continued screaming,

"No! Peter, remember! Wendy, Michael, John, when we came to Neverland! Please!" Then I whispered, "I need you to remember me." Peter looked at the air to my left,

"I'm sorry. I don't know that voice." I sat on the floor, stunned. He really didn't recognize me. After what seemed like hours, I heard myself ask,

"Can you put him to sleep?" The healers nodded. The same process was repeated for when they healed him, and he fell back in a peaceful sleep. Pyro came and sat on my shoulder, saying consolingly,

"It's all right, it's all right. We'll do all we can to find out how to reverse this. It will be all right, Wendy." I smiled at him through my tears, thankfully.

_Memory wiped and blind._ Could things get any worse? At least Peter was healthy. At least he wasn't angry with me. At least he wasn't dead. It was rattling to think that the one person you think would never forget you, has no recollection of anything about you. I couldn't take much more of this. Peter's memories had to be brought back. How would that happen? Nothing had ever happened that was anything like this. I felt so robbed, so helpless. To not be able to do anything for the one who had done so much for me. I fell asleep on the floor, drowning in my grief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okey-day, the shortness. Next chappie is the longness. It's an action/adventure chapter.


	18. Quynn

A/N: I was going to meld this chapter with the last one, but at the last minute, I separated them. This chappie is REALLY good! It's the action/adventure chappie of the book, with a few more coming up. The next chapter really will have all the fluff 'n stuff ya'll like, and (personally) I think I specialize in those, but I think I'm okey-day in the action areas. Thank you to my reviewers! Hugs!

To Hannah: Thanks for showing me the emotional effect my story has on others. I want you guys to feel what the characters are feeling. Yeah... I didn't really mean to say that the pair were thinking about each other as hot, I couldn't really think of any other way to describe it. About the whole thing with Cub being a pig- it wasn't the Lost Boys being like that, it was just him. The Lost Boys are still pretty much completely naive. It's just Cub that had a little extra exposure to the outside world and is like that. I find it hard to work the main plot in slowly. I wanted it to get to the point, but not too drawn out. I know an author who had a story that was 40 chapters long! Most people want to get to the thick of it, but I threw in some eextra pieces and characters to make it a lot more interesting. Thank you, again, I think yoyu've been one of the very few people who have constructively criticized me. I welcome it. If anything else needs explaining, feel free to ask.

This chapter is dedicated to Dark Angel's Blue Fire. I LOVE this pen name, and you've reviewed so much! Thanks for sticking with me! You are awesome!

Chapter 17: Quynn

_Wendy's Dream_

_A figure emerged in a mist, appearing to be looking to the dawn-tinted sky still lit with stars. No noise sounded in the muffling velvet of the night. The shape came toward the place I rested, in an open valley full of silver flowers unknown to humankind. Some were intertwined together, some wilting, some just bursting into bloom. A voice spoke, but the lips of the figure who was cloaked in the light of fire, never moved. _

These flowers hold each person's destiny. Your two fates are one of the many intertwined. Your part in his story is not over yet. Nor will it be for a long time. A bond was formed between you, long ago. To restore what is lost, his mind must be penetrated, for it is locked away within a sea of darkness. Sail across it, fighting the creatures of hate who try to prevent it. They know the bond between you will be their undoing. Do not let them win this battle, or all will be lost. This is but a turn in fate. All will be well.

_Then they were gone, without a word of explanation, without a trace of ever being there. I knew whom they spoke of without ever a mention of his name. The valley vanished, just as I set eyes on two intertwined blossoms, with the fairy's names for Peter and me, carved into the petals._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dazzling ship, with designs of the same valley I had just left, sat at the edge of a stormy sea. The only light came from a ghastly crescent moon. I stepped in, knowing my task. An invisible force moved it into the dark waters of what I now knew enclosed Peter's memories. A bow was strung in my hand, a sword at my side. I was in a loose black shirt, brown leather boots that came up to my thigh, black shorts that came down just above them, and a band of leather tying my hair back. Halfway into the black waters, it became rougher, then huge waves began to come crashing down, threatening to capsize the skiff in which I rode. _(A/N: A skiff is a small sailboat.) _A rumble somehow shook the waters beneath, and a v-shaped ripple came out in front of me, swiftly aiming for the head of the boat. I took out an arrow, ready to let it fly when the thing surfaced. But as soon as the bow was up, the ripples were gone. I sat for a moment, confused. Suddenly, in front of the boat, a huge head reared up, a dream from a devil.

"Bloody hell! An Exonsisk," I breathed. It was the most terrible of creatures I had ever allowed to enter a tale of mine. A mixture of all the things feared most. Its eyes were blood-red, scales that of a dragon's and black and dark red colors. There was one horn going upward from its nose, sharp and white. A snake's tongue flickered in and out, tasting the air around it. Its claws were black like that of a lion, used to tear apart its victims. The back legs possessed webbed feet, for it lived in water, and the tail of it had a poisonous sting, like a scorpion from the desert. It was beautiful, in its own fearful way, but it's vain way of cleaning itself up before going into battle was not to be taken seriously, for it was deadly. The very air it breathed out was a poisonous fume.

I longed to let as many arrows go at it as I could, but I had to find it's weak spot. I examined it as it prepared itself, then aimed for its eye. An arrow sang as it made for its mark. I watched as it sank into the eyeball of the monster, with a sickening squish. The Exonsisk roared in pain, and for a moment I felt pity for the creature. Although, I knew that if I faltered, it would show no pity. The next shaft darted towards the underside of its wide open jaw, but glanced off a massive tooth. It crashed a claw into the side of the ship, but missed, and it only took out a few feet of the side. I was nearly thrown out from the weight of the mammoth claws.

A volley of the bolts followed, some going in, some missing the intended area. I worried about running out of arrows, but it seemed I had a limitless supply. Finally, the fiend brought its head down, as if to go back under water. When I realized what was happening, I leapt to the bow of the ship, and took out the sword that had lay still the entire journey. With a swift lunge, the sword went clean through the skull of the beast. I grimaced, this was not something I enjoyed, but to save Peter and myself, it had to be done. With a loud growl and a moan, the nightmare, the Exonsisk, sank into the depths of the heartless waves. I collapsed back into the padded seat, and on the skiff continued.

When I felt rested, I sat up once again. Looking around, I saw that it wouldn't take much longer to reach the other side of this ocean. It stretched all the way across my vision. Maybe ten more minutes until I got there. Then I realized that the fire cloaked figure hadn't said anything about what to do when I got there. A sense of peace came over me as soon as I began to panic, and I felt assured that everything would be well. Soon I felt the grind that meant the ship had run ashore. I jumped out, and ran ashore, certain that I was done with my task. I reached the middle of the beach that blazed across the horizon, then the moon's light was extinguished. It was completely black, and I was paralyzed with dread. A ring of inferno blazed up around me, as rapid as lightning. A sinister voice, whose owner I could not see, spoke from beyond the encirclement.

"Flame can be both an ally and a foe, can it not?" I gazed about me, searching for the source of this voice. Another figure, cloaked in darkness, stepped forward from the flames.

"Who... who are you?" I faltered.

"I can be your friend, or I can be your enemy. It depends on how this night plays out. You do what I ask, I do no harm to you. You oppose me, and I become one of the greatest opponents you will ever encounter. Lady Kiss of Hope." It chuckled at my surprise that it knew my name, but it was a hollow, cold laugh. "Oh yes. I've known about you for a long time. Everything you've done here is recorded in the place which lies behind me. This is Master Rider of the Wind's mind. Whatever he sees, is here. I've been dwelling here for a day or so. Seeing what I can see-"

"I hate to interrupt this lovely little banter of yours, but could you please get to your bloody point?" I snarled at it. The creature, whatever it was, chuckled again.

"Temper, temper. You are correct, though. I shall get to the objective. The only two ways for you to get out of here, is to battle me, or join me. If I were you, I'd take the latter, as I have never before been beaten. To join me, you must agree to come with me and help with my noble cause."

"And just what is your "noble" cause?"

"To rule the universe. Take out each opponent one by one, and rid the stars of their faulty state of happiness, for it is a lie. Nothing can stay so happy, for people are evil. You and I both have evil tendencies, yet we try to overcome them. You will be lured into that false state of happiness, should you be allowed to continue this journey. The light is not worth all the pain of fighting for. So take the darkness. For it will prevail, always."

"So you are human... I apologize, for that speech made me believe you are a monstrosity. The light will always be worth fighting for, no matter what the hardships. Even in the darkest part of the night, the stars shine through, and make it beautiful. Even as I listened to your voice for the first time, I could tell you were my enemy. Prepare to meet thy doom." I raised my sword to eye level, which I had kept with me all this time. The figure screeched with shrill laughter, and held up a sword of it's own. As it lunged toward me, my first reaction was fear.

_I have to overcome this. I have to win. Now more than ever. Not just for me, not just for Peter, but for the light. _I felt a strange sensation, as though I was being soaked in all the light of the planets. Intensity flowed through me, set for anything this dark enemy could put up. It moved with stunning agility, but I sat, waiting, unfazed. The creature made it's move, and I held up my sword, tranquil and mindful of every move the monstrosity made. At the last second as he lunged I lowered my sword, and it stabbed him in the ribs. A great wave of light crashed over him, and a scream was heard, the most bone-chilling thing I've ever heard. When I opened my eyes, the creature was gone, and a bright sun was shining over the whole sea and land.

I smiled gratefully, but was confused about what had happened in those few last second's. How had I beat that thing? What was it? How was I going to get back to my mind?

The figure of flame's light spoke to me in my mind again.

_Well done. You will be rewarded for all you have done. Now it is time to go back. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes, back in the home. The sword I had while in Peter's mind was underneath me. An inscription was on it.

_Use this sword only in your greatest hours of need. The name it has earned is Quynn. Defender of the Light. Fullfiller of Destinies._

I held it tight to my chest and fell back asleep. This time I did not dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter is long, but it's my best action chappie, and I loved it, even if no one else does. Something darker and deeper is behind this all, but what is it? Bit corny, that's okay. Anyhoo, read and review! Please! I SWEAR the next chappie is gonna have all the fluff ya'll know and love.


	19. Blind To You No More

A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long to get up, I've been really busy with school and I only have time to write on the weekends. I'm also involved in my high school's fall play and opening night is in two weeks. Okay, here's your (as promised) fluff chapter. Thanks to my reviewers! Especially those of you who keep telling me to update! Keep on reading you guys, it's getting to the point you are all gonna love!

This chapter is dedicated to Zeldy! I know you told me that I didn't have to dedicate a chapter to you, but I want to. I've been following your PP stories, and when you told me you thought I was a better writer than you, I just about cried! You completely helped to make my month. Thank you so much!

Chapter 18: Blind to You No More

My mind flooded with memories and I sat bolt upright. Suddenly, as though someone lit a candle, I remembered everything Wendy had been talking about earlier. Wendy. Something had to be done there. Opening my eyes, I looked around, but couldn't see, it was pitch black.

_The fairies from earlier should still be here. _

"Peter?" I looked for the voice who had called me. Nothing. "Peter? ...it's Rolly. Are you all right?" I smiled, Rolly was forever looking out for others.

"I'm fine, but why are all the lights out?" I heard a sigh of relief, cut short by a shocked gasp.

"You- you mean you can't see me still? But you remember?"

"Yup, I remember everything now. How am I supposed to be able to see in the dark?" I laughed. There was only silence from Rolly.

"Peter," Rolly began tentatively, "it's the crack of dawn, candles and fairies are lighting up this room. You can't see any of that?" I realized what he was trying to say, like the first rays of the sun hitting me. Sinking forward, I put my forearms on my knees and hung my head. Then I gaze upward slowly.

"I'm-," I choked on the next word, it would bind the utterance to reality, "blind?" Fairies, unseen to me tinkled their grim agreement. Two pairs of small hands were laid on my arm and shook me a little.

"It'll be okay, Peter! You'll get better!" the Twins voices chirruped. I smiled sadly at their naiveté. For the little I knew about blindness, I knew it wasn't healed unless by a miracle. All my dreams of adventures in Neverland took wing and flitted away. To some other who could actually carry them out. I laid back down and faced the wall of roots.

"How did this happen?" I heard a small flurry of activity. Two fairy-sized feet landed on my upturned shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." The voice was Pyro's. "You are part star, right? Stars thrive together, you told me so yourself. Hook slaughtered two times as many stars as the last few times, somehow. It affected you because of that. An after-effect. No one can do anything, though. But tell me, my friend, how do you remember all of this? Me, Rolly, Wendy and all?" My eyes flew open to darkness and I asked in a frenzy,

"Where is Wendy?" Pyro shushed me and answered calmingly,

"She's right here Peter, sleeping on the floor, as she has been all night."

"Wendy had something to do with my memory coming back!" Quiet filled the room. "Right before everything came surging back, a ring of fire appeared in my mind's eye, then was quenched by an image of Wendy." The picture came back fresh in my head. She had looked like a hunter, in a black shirt and short pants, brown boots up to her thigh, and a strip of black leather holding her hair back. The image was enveloped in a red glow, like the light that comes from fire. A sword was in her hands, the perfection of swords. I retold all this to Pyro, and he became quiet, after many questions, with thoughtfulness.

"Let's ask the Lady what she knows about it." I heard him a moment later whispering to Wendy, and a clatter of metal on metal followed, with a rustle of blankets being thrown off. Then she was on me, and I was enveloped in a lot of hugs and a lot more hair. Wendy was talking so rapidly, I couldn't make out a single word!

"Slow down Wendy!" I laughed. She took a deep breath and began again.

"You will simply not believe what I went through last night."

"Really? I was told that you were on the floor sleeping, the entire time. Tell!" I thought again."Wait, um, Pyro? Could you leave us alone for a little while? And the others also?"

"The others left earlier, but yes, I'll go and report back to the rest of the boys and send a runner to the court about your improvement." Nodding, I turned back to Wendy.

"About last night..."

"Actually, it's been almost two days Peter."

"Oh. Well anyway," I hesitated. "I am so sorry. Deep down, I think I knew you weren't just playing around with me. But it still happened. What I was afraid of was that if I spent any time with you, doing anything other than changing my bandages, it would all melt away in my mind like it never existed. So I had to find out the truth first, or not ever know. Everything else becomes so meaningless whenever I'm with you." We stayed there, the world seemed suspended in time as I waited. Wendy whispered,

"I'm sorry too. And I forgive you." I reached up in the direction of her voice, but her hand caught mine and pressed it to the base of her neck. She rested her face on my shoulder, and it became damp from the tears falling gently down Wendy's cheeks. Her lips met mine and all the few moments of purely us were reclaimed. I pulled away and opened my mouth to speak.

"Wendy, I'm still blind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked into the raised sea-green eyes that I loved so much, misty like the hour after a warm rainstorm after winter.

"Peter, it doesn't matter. You could be covered with burns, or crippled, or hunchbacked, but none of that, or anything else, would stop me from chasing you to the ends of the universe." Peter smiled woefully,

"What about the skies, the flowers, the fairies, your face? I won't be able to see the only beauty I've ever known. What about that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, since there really anything we can do about it, let's get Pyro back in here. We should all talk about what you did last night." Pyro immediately flew in, even though we hadn't called him.

"What've you been doing?" I asked skeptically.

"Eavesdropping," Pyro returned, with a look of complete innocence on his face. "Now, what about that likeness you saw Peter? Why don't we begin by telling Wendy about that?" Peter enlightened me, illustrating the ring of fire I had battled in the night before, and then described me in my warrior's attire. I knew exactly what he was talking about, so I recounted my story to the two, all except the part about the valley right before. Somehow, I thought that should be kept to myself. For now. When I got to describing the dark cloaked person, Pyro gasped softly.

"What?" I inquired.

"Nothing, nothing, go on," came his hurried reply. As I finished out with the battle in the fire, Peter let out a whoop.

"Nice job of it, Wendy!" I smiled, not being able to help being pleased with myself.

"I have the sword, too!" I jumped up to get it, and brought it in it's sheath. Quynn made no sound as it slipped out, and looked just as magnificent now as I fought for Peter's memories. Pyro stared oddly.

"It's called Quynn, and the inscription says-" Pyro cut me off sharply,

"Let me see it." Obligingly, I handed it over, but wondered at his sharpness. He breathed in deeply and said in an awed voice, "This is not an ordinary sword. This was the sword of the first and last Elven warrior on this island. Light of foot and her arrows swift as lightning, her name was Celestian. Created by the star and the first guardian of Neverland. You must be a Defender of Light to possess this sword. Take utmost care of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Still Wendy's point of view) _We laid awake that night, myself curled up at Peter's chest, discussing all we now knew and planned how to get revenge on Hook. Every once in a while our conversation would come back to Cub, how we would find him, what we would do with him. At one point I had to push my head into a blanket, I was laughing so hard. As the night wore on, I began to doze...

I was woken up a little later by Peter's hands wrapping around the curve of my waist. I opened my eyes to find him grinning big enough to fill the room. He pulled me close and kissed the base of my lips, passionate and sweet at the same time. I returned it, it had been forever it seemed, since we had been so close. Even though it had only been a week or so. My mouth brushed against Peter's shoulder lightly, then the underside of his jaw. I ran my fingers through his hair as I shifted upward, leveling my face with his. Every move he made was known to me, as I discovered as Peter's palm reached the base of my neck. Even closer we came together, deeply breathing whenever we pulled apart. A kiss deepened, a blanket was thrown off, our combined body heat made it warm. Each kiss was followed by wanting even more of him.

"Wendy," Peter broke off finally, "I can see."

"What? That's imposs-"

"No, it isn't. See for yourself!" I gazed into his eyes, an unclouded sea that was pouring itself into my cerulean sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_How could this happen to me? _

_I made my mistakes, got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

_Untitled _by Simple Plan


	20. No Turning Back

A/N: Wow, I AM SO SORRY. I took absolutely forever to update and I feel so sorry for you all, not being able to breathe until you see what happens next. Sad really... I'm just joking, but I really am sorry. I've been so busy with school and the high school drama (it literally consumed almost every waking moment) I haven't had time to write. Anyhoo, I'm climbing up in reviews (175!) and YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! Thanks for sticking with me! I'll try to update faster. Seriously.

Chapter 19: No Turning Back

Murmuring voices and the absence of Peter's comforting warmth on my backside awakened me.

"...We'll have to move quickly."

"How long has it been since the last one now?"

"Three days."

"Will the fairies help?"

"You know they will. With me as their commander."

"Have the Indians agreed?"

"A runner was sent an hour ago, he should be back soon."

"Good. How is Aquius?"

"Better, since you came around. Her gold color came back when your eyes cleared. As did many other fairies. The glow around her is weak still, so we must act swiftly."

"All right. Wendy is stirring, so we'll discuss more with her, now." I stretched and yawned widely, it had been a long night.

"What's to discuss?" I asked.

"We'll talk at breakfast with the Boys. It's about Hook, and Cub," Peter answered.

"Cub? What's the filthy prig done now?"

"You'll see." After everyone had eaten, Peter announced that Pyro had spoken to the mermaids last night. Pyro began,

"The mermaids were extremely skittish, coming up only when I sent a wave of fairy dust over the water, to assure them of what I was. When I spoke to them, they said there was a new pirate aboard the Jolly Roger that posed a potentially huge threat. His name is-" Here he looked each of us in the eye before continuing. "-Cub." I rose to my feet, tense with absolute outrage.

"Cub's teamed up with Hook! That bloody coward's only looking for protection! How is he a threat?" Pyro frowned a little and suddenly I felt ashamed of my childish outburst. My face flushed red and I sat down n an awkward silence. Pyro calmly stated,

"Everyone has a destiny. Apparently we underestimated Cub's. And the mermaids have never been wrong. Cub has some hidden focus of strength locked down until now. With a might so great that we did not perceive it. The only explanation for the unusual amount of star murders is that it has been unleashed, and combined with Hook. Neverland, Peter, the stars, and everything living on this island will die." Pyro put his head into his hands, clearly tormented by the thought. At that moment a fairy messenger burst in.

"My lord Pyro! The Indians shall send full support when the time for battle comes! A band of pirates has been seen skulking about the island, and I assure you that they are not hunting for deer!"

"Thank you, sir. Please standby until we give you further instruction." The runner bowed and retreated to a far corner. Pyro sat up and put his shoulders back like a general. "Are we going to do this?" Everyone jumped up (save me) and screamed,

"YES!" They hadn't ever been people to hesitate in battle. Peter commanded,

"Gather all the Indians here," the messenger nodded hastily, "and every strong, able, and willing fairy." The messenger flew off. Peter grinned at each of us in turn. "No turning back, now. The swordplay has now, at last, begun. Let's go." The Boys fell in line behind Peter, one by one. Peter sent each of us out to sentry, around the Home. My eyes caught every movement of every creature. A twig snapped behind me. I whirled around, my sword drawn. When I saw who it was...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...Wendy smiled and sheathed her sword. I laughed, she had been so tense.

"You scared me!" I crowed back,

"Oh the cleverness of me!" and laughed again. "Only joking, Wendy."

"What brings you to this part of the jungle?" Wendy asked with a half-amused, half-suspicious look on her face.

"Oh, just checking to see how the watching's going." I strolled nonchalantly to her shoulder and brushed gently against it. Then I swooped up into the air high above the trees. Wendy waved from the small clearing she sat in. Turning away, I scanned for the Twin Pockets. A high pitched scream floated to my ear, but it seemed to just be a Neverbird screaming at her hatchlings. I went around to check on each "sentry", then sat in the highest branches of the Home, thinking all the thoughts a man would think about a gorgeous lady.

_Wait just a bleedin' minute. Did I just think of myself like that? Bloody hell. Did I just think man?_ I knew I was in love, I couldn't deny it- it was more than attraction, but when did the thought that I was a, _ugh, _man enter my mind? The word tasted natural, almost old, yet unfamiliar, like a piece of copper under your tongue. Millions of thoughts ran through my mind. The first one was,

_Of course. You accepted being a man when you accepted your feelings for Wendy. _The second was a memory.

"_Well I will not grow up, you cannot make me!" _Was this to be the end of Peter, The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up? What of Neverland, The Child's Paradise? The ignorance of youth? What would happen? Would I be spit back into the real world and a new guardian chosen? What if I could go back to boyhood? Would I give of the memories of Wendy and I together?

_Not for Hook's chance at the gates of heaven. _No way would I give that up. Wendy was right.

"_There is so much more, Peter." _This was it. To live would be an awfully big adventure.

In the distance, I heard the cries of the Indian war party. I could see the glow of thousands of fairies. I flew down to round up the boys, then went to get Wendy. She wasn't there. My eyes were caught by a piece of white on the brambles. I crept closer to it. It was a piece of Wendy's skirt. A path of broken branches followed into the jungle. Darting to the place she had sat earlier, I saw signs of a struggle. Footprints went deep into the soft ground. Shoe prints. Pirates. I breathed in sharply. Rising quickly, I tore through the trees to the Home. As I burst through the last of the undergrowth, I began commanding everyone to prepare for battle. The leaders of each people came forward. My voice trembled as I spoke.

"Wendy has been captured." Tiger Lily shifted uncomfortably.

"How do we obtain both her safety and win the battle?"

"I don't know, but somehow, we've got to."

"Then let us plan our strategy at once." I frowned. Strategy usually wasn't my way of going about things. A surprise improvised attack usually sufficed. But I joined in the plots.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Each celestial movement turns the story once more. The choice from the heart is the last unpredicted part. It is either the downfall or the new hope of the age. It approaches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Past the point of no return, no backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end_

_Past all thought of "if" or "when", no use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_

_When will the flames at last consume us_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

_Beyond the point of no return_

_The Point of No Return_- Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera


	21. The Deep Breath Before the Plunge

A/N: Hey, hey! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy New Year, and so on and so forth. This is my Christmas present to all my readers. Sorry I didn't dedicate the last chapter to any one. So this one I'll dedicate to two reviewers. Thank you all!

The last chapter is dedicated to embracing. Her story was really cool and then she reviewed mine and it really helped motivate me to write. Thanks!

This chapter is dedicated to Autumn-Lily-of-Neverland. Her review completely made my day! Thanks for the encouragement!

Chapter 20: The Deep Breath Before the Plunge

I glared up at Hook with absolute hatred. He was smirking maliciously from under a scarlet hat and matted curls. His hand rested on his pistol, a silent threat. Twisted ropes bound my hands and feet. A pirate forced me sown on my knees and my head down, creating a severe un-fulfillable urge to kick him where it would hurt him most.

"Comfortable, my beauty?" Hook goaded. He jerked his head to another crew member, and my gag was removed. Then he left, along with the rest of the crew. I was left alone in the brig with my thoughts.

_Why is it always me that's captured? _I stared around the dank hold. It was filthy, of course. A moment later, a figure stood in front of me in the shadows. It stepped into the light, and I gasped softly.

"Cub." I seethed more anger and hatred than what I held for Hook. Yes, Hook was evil, but Cub was a traitor.

"Surprised to see me Wendy? Why is that? You knew I was here. Well," he looked me up and down, "aren't you at my mercy." His lips curled into a slow sneering smile. My eyes burned with fear and anger. I attempted to look menacing. Cub laughed. "I see the fear in your eyes, Wendy lady. You can't fool me. You don't want me to separate you from your precious Peter. Just got over your last little spat, didn't you? Pity, it'll be the last time he sees your face when he comes." I rolled my eyes, people were always threatening to kill Peter, they never succeeded. "You doubt it? Of course. But no one else has ever tried to kill him who knew his every weakness." My head dropped, but my eyes widened. He was right. A former Lost Boy had never endeavored to kill Peter before.

"We are going to give you a choice. You can have everyone leave Neverland. The remainder of the Lost Boys, Indians, mermaids, and fairies, alive. Peter and you, however, must stay and be dealt with by us." I snorted. Nobody would willingly leave Peter behind. "Your other option is to hang your life on the balance of the upcoming war. We win, you are released back onto the island, alive. We lose, you die. Oh, and Peter and all the stars will be spared. So, in order to live, all the inhabitants of this island have to die." I froze, mid-protest. Cub half-smiled darkly. "You have until midnight to decide. I'll be back then." I slumped over as tears ran silently down my cheeks. My choice was lives or love. The noble option was to spare the inhabitants of the island. So why was my heart screaming to choose love?

I sat in the grime, thinking desperately. Either way, something would be lost. Everyone could live, but Peter and I left to be dealt with by the pirates. Maybe we could take on Hook by ourselves. We'd done it before. But the Lost Boys had been there too... And the Indians and fairies were perfectly capable of winning the battle. But then I'd die. If the pirates won, we'd be dealing with them forever, just Peter and me. And I'd forever hold the guilt that it had been me who let hundreds be killed. That I held my life over theirs. That I handed them over so I could live my pretty little fantasy. Hook held that chest and it could kill multitudes- fast. I sighed, resigned. Cowardice wasn't an option anymore. I was going to choose the only other.

Something rattled, and I jerked out of my thoughts. A plate of fine cooked meat and soft bread was pushed towards me by a short and stout pirate. Then a goblet of mead. I looked imploringly at the midget, but he only said,

"Compliments of Master Cub."

_Humph._ He was trying to influence my decision.

_Too late._ I'd probably be a serving wench on this tub for years. I ate the meal slowly, savoring the taste. It might be the last good thing I ate in a very long time. My hands trembled in fear of what was to come. Hours passed in silence. Another late of food came and went. And finally, he came. A rustle of wind under leaves alerted me. A whisper came through the only hole in my cell.

"Wendy, are you all right?"

"Peter! Cub wants me to either sell you and me to him, or everyone else! I'm fine," I added as an afterthought.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing yet."

"What if we rescued you first?"

"There's no way to except to get in through where you are now. You'd have to cut a big enough hole, though."

"How much time do we have?"

"Not much. He said I have until midnight. It must be nearly that time by now." Out on the stairs, I heard footsteps.

"Peter, he's coming. GO!"

"Fine, we'll rescue you later. And Wendy-"

"GO!"

"I love you." And then he was gone. Leaving me speechless.

_Flaming phoenix's..._ Even if I died now, I'd die happy. Cub entered the room, bedecked in a gentleman's attire. He smiled as kindly as he could probably muster.

"Have you made your decision?" I stood up slowly and as balanced as I could with tied ankles. I looked him in the eye and smiled seductively without vomiting. Quite the accomplishment. He had to believe I'd still be here tomorrow.

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short and stout sailor came trudging up to our camp on the northeast side of the island. Bows were strung all around me. Then the pirate held up his sword and pistol and laid it on the ground. His eyes were fixed on me as he walked. He announced when his toes were about ten feet from me,

"Master Cub of the Jolly Roger wishes to parley with Peter Pan at the mermaid lagoon, unarmed." A roar of outrage enveloped the camp. I held up my hand to silence them.

"Tell Cub that Master Peter will come." I turned away. The midget pulled on my arm.

"Now," he stated.

"Fine." My sword was handed to me, and I followed the dwarf quickly. We arrived on the rocks where Cub awaited. The sun was hot, and the clouds made it humid. Cub laid down his sword and pistol fifty feet from me and walked until he had come halfway. Then I put down my sword and dagger, and came the rest of the way. The dwarf had already gone back to the Jolly Roger. Cub started,

"You know I have Wendy. I gave her a choice. To spare herself and stay aboard the Jolly Roger and to spare all of the inhabitants of the island, except you. Or she could hang her life in the balance of the battle. Pirates win, she lives, you live. And if she lives, she's also released. Islanders win, she dies, you die. We have the means to kill you. And you know it. Wendy chose to save the islanders. Now, Peter Pan, if you decide to honor that decision, it will be carried out. If not, Wendy dies, and the war begins. Got it?" He glared at me threateningly. My answer was automatic,

"The choice will be honored." Cub smiled, turned around, and walked away. I sat down and waited. Before long, a pair of telltale V's appeared in the water. Above it hovered several balls of golden light. Two mermaids emerged abruptly, with Wendy sputtering in-between them. She gasped and coughed until she reached the shore. I pulled her up onto the rocks and clicked a heartfelt thanks to the mermaids. Then I took Wendy's face in my hands and kissed her wet lips passionately. My arms wrapped around her waist, and hers around my shoulders.

"You're alive. You're all right." We joined hands, and flew away back to the camp. We had a private tent, so I explained the plan of action, and what had happened. "After I left you on the ship, I waited by it near the water. I heard the orders for a meeting and flew low over the water. The fairies agreed to go to rescue you, and the mermaids, so you could go unnoticed. Now, the mermaids, you know, don't like you a whole lot. They volunteered! What was I s'posed to think? So I told them, "You bring her back safely, or our friendship is through!" But Cub'll know what happened by now, so we need to talk to everyone else about leaving."

"Peter, why can't they say and help?"

"Two reasons. One: they'll die by the stuff in the chest if they don't leave. Two: we can take Hook on by ourselves." Wendy rolled her eyes as I grinned cockily.

The leaders did not take the news very well.

"We can fight. That is why we all came here."

"You cannot fight this. Only we can. Only us." So all the fairies, Indians, and eventually even the mermaids, packed up and flew (or swam) away. Just Wendy and me were left. We sat down in our tent to plan our battle. The last battle for Neverland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Home is behind, the world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow, to the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade

All shall fade

All shall fade

_LOTR: The Return of the King _sang by Billy Boyd


	22. Lightning's Rapid Wrath

A/N: I am getting really bad at updating! So sorry, my devoted reviewers. Gracias a million times for sticking with me. (Deep breath) THANK YOU ALL **_SO _**MUCH! I NOW HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS! THE STARS ARE TWINKLING THEIR TOES! THE FAIRIES HOLD A DANCE IN YOUR HONOR! THE IRISH BLARNEY IS- WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT DOES BUT IT'S SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE! MY CZECHOSLOVAKIAN SIDE IS COMING OUT! HUZZAH! HOORAY! OH HAPPY DAY and so on and so forth! (Wipes tear away) I seriously want to cry. This means that of all the stories I've read on here, of all my favorite authors, I have the most reviews I've ever seen. Thank you so much. You honestly have no idea how encouraging that is to me, and every reviewer counted. My heartfelt thanks to each and every one of you.

This chapter is dedicated to Halo.At.Heart. Thanks for all your reviews! It helped encourage me to update!

Chapter 21: Lightning's Rapid Wrath

As soon as the last fairy was out of sight, I gathered all my weapons I'd be able to use. A dagger that I strapped high on my leg. A light, but accurate, bow, and a quiver of arrows. My sword, that sliced through the air easily, and Quynn, I was sure this would be our hour of greatest need. Peter met me outside, dressed for battle. The sky was clear and the sunset was a gorgeous violet and pink.

_Peter must be feeling good._ We flew to the cliff where we had watched Hook release the thing inside the chest for the first time. Then we waited for darkness in silence. Peter took my hand as the last rays disappeared, and kissed the tips of my fingers.

"If anything happens to me, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I always have, and I always will." Then he stood up, and we flew down together to the ship, sword drawn and bow strung. The watch on deck spotted us and ran for the bell. Fast as lightning, I drew an arrow and let it fly at him. He was dead before he hit the ground. I shuddered violently. But it had to be done for this plan to work. The thump awakened a snoozing pirate nearby. By the time he stood up, an arrow was already at his throat. We landed on deck softly and went down into the hold. We bound very pirate and gagged them. All that was left was Hook, Cub, the two fairies, and the chest.

"Well, that was easy." I snorted. Slowly, we climbed the stairs to the deck. Cub towered over us on the higher deck. His face was murderous, his whole body livid with rage.

"You," he whispered.

"Me," Peter said cockily. Cub drew his sword, Peter and I did likewise.

"Should you strike me down, I'll become a more powerful enemy than ever before. I am driven by hate and I will take Neverland."

"Not if you are dead," Peter snarled.

"You've trespassed here for too long," I whispered threatening.

"Really." Cub burst into action, leaping down onto the deck in front of us. He lunged at Peter, but Peter leapt aside easily. Peter twisted his wrist and cut a nick into Cub's exposed back. Then Cub was facing him again. Steel struck steel as their swords clashed together. Cub pushed Peter away and rounded on me. My sword was up immediately.

"LEAVE HER!" I turned to Peter, frowning. I could fight nearly as well as Peter himself. "Your duel is with me." Cub nodded sharply and lunged at Peter again. Peter parried and forced Cub into the rigging. Cub climbed, then swung wildly at Peter, going further and further up. They reached the uppermost crows' nest. A slip or misstep would send them pitching into the heartless sea. Peter stood staring at the tip of Cub's sword. At the very last second he flicked a blow aside and ran his sword through Cub's side, between his ribs. Cub lurch and grimaced in pain. For a moment I thought I saw a tear roll down his cheek, but I blinked, and then it was gone. Cub glared with pure hatred at Peter. He stumbled back in agony, then fell into the icy waters below.

Slowly, Peter made his way down the ratlines to where I waited. His eyes were blank as I embraced him. Then he hugged me harder and whispered,

"Never have I had to kill one of my own." I heard a breath, like death rattling, and suddenly Peter was writhing on the deck in tormented pain. His screams filled the air. My legs collapsed, and I fell to my knees beside him. I took his head into my lap and stroked his arm, trying to calm him down. Almost instantly he stopped screeching and lay still. Two balls of red light dropped into Davy Jones Locker. The two evil fairies. They had loosed some power on Peter. He felt cold and clammy, almost scaly. I drew back, and he shook violently. His eyes opened when I touched him again, and I supported him until he stood.

"Amazing what a little hate can do to a star, isn't it?" Hook's silky voice reached my ears.

"What are you talking about?" I spat. Peter nearly fell over. I steadied him gently.

"The 'mysterious power' inside this chest is just a little captured hate. The collected concentration of whenever someone hates another. It feeds on it. The reason no one, not even I, can touch it for long is that hate kills. Hate empowers a subject to pull the trigger of a revolver. To begin a war. Hate might drive a victim to suicide. There are other things that kill, of course. The will to protect your family for example." Peter squeezed my arm weakly. "That would be more of a holy rage," Hook continued, "But hate goes a long way. The plight of the stars? They are made of love and joy. Hate kills them, consumes them. Peter _dearest_, suffers of the same. He is weakened by it severely. Actually, why he is still alive, I have no idea. Frankly, I am astounded that he is even standing. That nosy mermaid dropped dead almost immediately, and she wasn't even a star. Well, I can use his weakness to my advantage." Hook threw off his coat, and drew his rapier. Slowly he ascended the stairs to where we struggled to stand straight. He raised his sword high and brought a stroke down, hard. Peter blocked it weakly, only to have his arm shocked so badly that his fingers limply dropped his sword to the deck. Hook raised his eyebrows with mock surprise.

"What's this? The Great Peter unable to duel? How unfortunate. He'll just have to die before his beloved's very eyes!" With his last word, he surged at Peter, and I recognized a flame of red behind his eyes. He was out for our blood. I stood up and threw Hook's sword aside with a swing of mine. I stared into his truly surprised eyes and said,

"You'll have to get through me first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched Wendy confront Hook with heavy lids just barely open. What she did next amazed me. Wendy swung from the left at Hook's throat. He dodged it easily, but lost a little ground at the same time. Her sword dodged, twisting, hacking, and biting at Hook. Hook lost his balance at one point, but Wendy was relentless and he never got it back. She thrust and darted, quicker than lightning. Hook was regaining the advantage very slowly. Suddenly, he retreated and then turned on a pinpoint, turning the tables from being the defender to attacker. Wendy was hard put trying to block the heavy rain of blows that followed, as Hook was much heavier than her. Finally, Wendy quickly flicked her wrist and drew blood from Hook's hand. He glared evilly and slashed harder and quicker than before. Wendy flew swiftly into the air to get her bearings, then descended upon the captain with a vengeance. Her blade whistled through the air, gaining more and more speed. Hook clawed at her occasionally, but it was more like flailing for all the good it did. Wendy was ready for all his tricks. Each minute that passed was excruciating, each opponent formidable. The air rang with the force of each clash. Wendy weaved in and out, dancing closer to her target, leaping back and dodging each slash. Hook's sword was like a mauling bear, slow but dangerous if it got close enough. Wendy's was a striking viper, fast and deadly. She had a clear spot to strike at his chest, but she hesitated for just a moment. That moment was all Hook needed. His sword came crashing down on her sword, near the hilt. It rendered Wendy's forearm useless. She tossed the rapier to her left hand. She wasn't nearly as able with that hand, but to defend herself, it was needed.

Hook caught up the two swords as they crossed with his iron hook.

"Why do you defend Neverland?" he whispered evilly to Wendy. With a tremendous effort, she pulled her sword free, and she staggered back. "There is nothing for you here. Even though Peter may say he loves you, what does that do? You are just going to go back to London, and he'll forget all about you. He'll just be a boy while you grow up, waiting for him. But he'll never come." Wendy blitzed at Hook, infuriated, sword raised high. Hook caught up the two swords once again. "I see it in your eyes. You know what I say is true. What is the promise of a boy? Today he'll remember, the next day he'll have forgotten. Neverland is nothing to you after this. Even if you destroy me, what is Neverland then? Nothing. All is gone, vanished, forever, except Peter." Wendy pulled away once again. She looked over her shoulder at me. It was all I could do to open my eyes and plead with her silently. "It will all be over soon, nothing more can be gained by killing me. So why don't you leave it to wallow in it's dark fate?" At that moment, Wendy snapped her head back toward Hook. She whispered passionately, eyes flashing,

"Because there's some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for." Hook was enraged and came at her. Crashing blows pushed Wendy back, further and further to where I lay, helpless. Her back was up to the side of the ship, trapped by Hook. Hook disarmed her quickly, Wendy was left weaponless. She moved her hand to her leg to retrieve the dagger I knew lay there, but Hook quickly put his sword to her throat to stop any more movement.

"So, Wendy Darling, despite all your efforts, you and your Peter shall die at the hand of the greatest captain to walk the land or sail the sea. Captain James Hook!" He raised his blade, and time instantly slowed.

My heart was beating, louder and louder. I could feel my blood boil, my veins throbbing, blood coursing through my veins. An unknown strength somewhere deep inside me was drawn out, and I stood up. My only sword left was Quynn. My hand wrapped around the hilt, and time sped up once again. I watched myself swing Quynn through the air, and for a second I saw a fair face smiling at me just ahead of my eyes. Then it was over. Quynn was at my side, bloody all over. Wendy stood speechless in front of me, staring at the beheaded bloody body at her feet. A single black curl floated in the air, just over the side of the ship. Crimson stained the deck. All that was left of the burning eyes that had, for so long, haunted my dreams, was the body which they had served. The rest was at the bottom of the sea to stay for eternity. My legs gave way and I fell to my knees, stunned. The greatest enemy of Neverland was gone, forever.

_Forever._

Wendy rushed to my side, tears streaming down her face.

"Peter, we did it! We saved Neverland!" She took my neck in her hands and brought her lips to mine. We pulled apart and she smiled through her tears. I smiled back, but rapidly my brow furrowed. Something was wrong. The clouds were black and gathering quickly. Lightning came down; and snow.

_This isn't right..._ Something was desperately wrong. I glanced around and gasped when I saw it.

"Wendy..." I pointed towards the opposite side of the ship. Wendy twisted around and screamed. Cub was climbing over the side of the ship, his eyes a fierce red, enveloping his eyes in the glow. No other color could be seen. His face was... pale, as pale as death in the middle of the night. His hair stood straight up, dark red as though stained with the very blood that was at my feet. And he was smiling, with teeth that were sharp to a point and black as the ashes of a fire.

He looked like evil itself. And he was coming straight towards us.


	23. Alpha and Omega

A/N: I KNOW it takes me a long time to update! I'M SORRY! The next chapter is going to be the last, so just stick with me for one more. Please? Anyhoo, I feel so attached to these characters now. Once this story ends, I'm so going to cry. Thanks to the reviewers who told me I'm awesome. I had a hard night, so thanks a lot. Thanks to everyone for helping me along so much!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, except Pyro, Cub, Rolly, Aquius, you know the rest...

This chapter is dedicated to Jenny. This review helped me to remember that I lose the interest of reviewers if I take too long. Thanks!

Chapter 22: Alpha and Omega

My shriek hung in the air like a thick mist. My body was paralyzed with terror. Peter, without hesitation, moved in front of me, between the demon-Cub, who was walking steadily up deck towards us, and me. Cub was running the tip of his blade on the deck, and where it scratched the boards, a thin trail of flames leapt up. Peter unexpectedly crashed to the deck, strength gone once again. A high, shrill, cold, hissing laugh issued from the inhuman creature drawing near.

"He's not going anywhere. His time has expired at last." I jerked my head in Cub's direction. I knew that voice, and it most definitely was not Cub's. Another laughing hiss rang throughout the air. "Ah, now you recognize me, Wendy. Remember that night in Peter's memories? I must admit I was quite surprised to see that you thwarted me. But, quite obviously, you didn't destroy me. I let you live. An error that will be rectified tonight." It was the dark figure that had blinded Peter and wiped his memory clean. I whispered, filled with terror,

"What are you?" Cub's mouth seethed a malevolent sounding word. As though a shadow was stealing over him, he began to turn black. Jet black, like the darkest most evil night. Now he was hell itself. Consuming black and glowing red flames, licking your skin to make you scream in torment and beg for God to pull you from the depths of that endless suffering. On his skin were elaborately designed cuts that were red like fresh blood. The fiend that stood before me hissed,

"I am what you see." I breathed deeply, holding my ground.

"I do not now what it is that I see."

"My being is hatred, power, and will to dominate all life forms with the gifts of my inhuman nature. You call me a demon. How ignorant." He chuckled sinisterly. "I am the last of the N'nzal. I am called Vaei S'hndui. N'nzal remain the only creatures that have purged with hate for millennia. Pity, I had hoped I could continue my race through you, but that won't work now will it? My scars are the carving of each life taken by me. A small price. But two more will be added on soon." Vaei S'hndui raised his sword and set the sails ablaze. He stepped to the chest on deck that was filled by hate. I knew what was going to befall us now. I sank to my knees, bent my head over Peter's and held him in my arms. A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on his neck.

"I'm sorry couldn't save us." I whispered. Peter murmured softly,

"Maybe not us. But you rescued me. To die... will be an awfully big adventure." Peter smiled slightly at me, just like that night I left Neverland. On this same ship. Lightning crackled in the sky and snow fell in blankets.

"Good-bye, Mother. Good-bye, Father. John and Michael, I'll never forget you my little brothers. I love you all. I'll see you in heaven, where there'll be no suffering and no hate. Good-bye Neverland, my Paradise on earth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vaei S'hndui opened the chest, just barely, and gathered the hate in his arms, setting his black skin glowing. I glimpsed the inside of the box, empty. He was going to pour out all that hatred onto me and Wendy. S'hndui was going to kill us. My mind raced desperately, but there was no daring escape his time. We were going to die at the hand of the most evil nemesis we had ever encountered. By our predecessors enemy the N'nzal. Nothing could be done, both Wendy's and my thoughts were too black to fly. Wendy was whispering to the air, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her last good-byes to the world. I cried out in frustration and despair that I couldn't protect the only person in this universe I loved. This was all I had accomplished in life. A legend, a love, and leaving the rest of the world to it's fate by Vaei. Tears began to flow from my eyes as well. No longer was I the innocent boy who didn't want to grow up. Not after I'd found what it was to be alive. But now, not even Neverland could continue that legacy if it was consumed by shadow and flame. How could I leave it like this? And Wendy... It was my fault, all my fault. She wouldn't be here, dying with me if I hadn't stopped by her window to hear stories of me in my arrogance. Wendy had barely a chance to live out her life. She had sacrificed her life for Neverland's. This wave shouldn't have crashed on our heads, not now. It wasn't right. It wasn't our time.

Vaei stood over me, smiling demonically.

"Ready t die, Peter Pan? You were the only one standing in my way. You and your stupid little Defender lover. Amazing what a little hate can do." He raised the vivid red hate high above his head and paused. "Oh and by the way, Black Skull and Hook? I possessed them both. Celestian? She pleaded for mercy. Begged. Like a dog. Good bye Peter Pan- it was amusing." He let the hate pour through his fingers. It was like time had slowed once again. I closed my eyes.

_If love is true, then I die for love._ My eyelids opened one last time, and I watched, condemned, as the hate touched me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The red burn of hatred seeped over Peter's body quickly. He was enveloped in it, and his body went limp in my arms.

"Nooo!" I screamed. Vaei's evil cackles leapt through the night. They echoed off every cliff or rock in Neverland. They rang through the trees and blew through their leaves, wilting each tendril of grass. It reverberated in the heart of every child, fairy, Indian, and adult who had ever remembered the name Peter Pan or Neverland. The child's paradise was defeated. All hope was lost for light.

Then I noticed it. Peter's body was becoming etched with a golden glow. It was like the lines carved into Vaei's skin, only filled with gold, and they looked like... hope. As I watched them spread, an overwhelming sense of faith and hope for the free creatures of the Neverlands came over me. It was the glow of fairy dust. Now it turned white. Like a star. It grew bigger and brighter. In an instant it turned purple, blue, green, orange, and yellow, then back to white. The glow leapt like a fire. It was the light of a fire. The N'nzal had noticed it and screamed. It was the most horrible thing ever to reach my ear. Horror and fear coursed through my being. But I felt a warmth touch my heart. It spread, swift as a Neverbird could fly. My hands glowed with the same light of fire as Peter's body. A hole appeared in Vaei's chest, ripping his flesh apart. His shriek echoed in my brain.

"It's impossible!" He was being burned by our light in his core. Each second disintegrated his body further. His bones remained only, after a moment. A wind blew, and the last of the N'nzal's skeleton blew away in the wind. The snow gave way to rain. Vaei S'hndui, N'nzal enemy of the worlds, was defeated.

I felt no triumph. Though I had lived, my love was dead. I no longer had a reason to stay here, or alive, for that matter. Peter Pan- the legendary boy who didn't want to grow up. He wasn't that anymore. I sank down until my body shielded his from the cold merciless rain. My eyes became oceans of tears as I wept for Peter.

A hand fell on my back. I sat straight up, and looked into Peter's eyes- fully alert and-

"Alive! Peter, you're alive! I thought you were dead! What the bloody N'nzal happened? Oh, I don't care, you're ALIVE!" I flew to kissing Peter, his face, his neck, his hair, whatever was within my reach.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, I'm okay! It's all right! And you can stop bloody kissing me, and let me explain! Wen- mmph!" My lips silenced his protest as I brought them to his mouth. "Wendy! Let me get up! It's all right!" Finally, I stopped and listened. "I gotta explain before it goes away... When Vaei poured that hate onto me, I felt Quynn melt into my essence, I don't know how, so don't ask. All the hatred came to one spot to kill me. My heart. I felt like I was going to die right then, But when it touched my heart it stopped and- and transformed. It filled me up and gave me strength and all I could think about was you and me on Neverland. It turned into a star, Wendy. Love, joy, it became that! It warmed my heart and coursed through my body. Then I felt your love and it joined and it began to destroy S'hndui, because he's so evil he can't stand to touch it. It felt like light. Only made into a person. Amazing ..." He trailed off from his initial enthusiasm. "Time to get everyone else back." He whistled to the skies, and suddenly the air was filled with fairies and people- the Indians and Lost Boys. Peter and I greeted each group as they landed, then the revelry began! We went to the Indian camp first, all dancing, running, and jumping along the way. First there was a more formal ceremony to honor me and Peter. The Chief told us,

"You, Master Rider of Wind, and you, Lady Kiss of Hope, have protected us with all your ability. I speak for our tribe, and we say thank you. You both will forever have our loyalty and thankfulness." It was a brief speech, but it told all. Then the Chief bowed to Peter and me. The rest of the Indians followed his example. Next thing we know, we were the tallest people in a sea of bent backs. My face flushed and I just stood there, embarrasedly smiling. When they straightened, a cry arose, we were quickly pushed into the dancing and feasting. It was dark and the sky was clear when everyone was worn out. Slowly, we picked our way along the path through the forest, towards the fairy glade. When he light burst from between the leaves, I gasped. The clearing was lit beautifully with fairies glow. In the center stood the fairy King, his Queen, and...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

... The figure with fire's light! It seemed impossible, but there he was. Taller than me, it made all the Lost Boys stare. They were still hot from dancing, and they took the advantage of their jaws dropping to gasp for air. They had never seen anything like him. The figure came forward, and inclined his head to me, then Wendy. I felt this was someone of the highest power and should be revered, but my old nature kicked in, and I stayed standing. Only when Wendy pulled me down to my knees along side her did I bow. The figure spoke, in the same voice we had heard enter our minds.

"Well done, Defenders. You won't know me now, but I know you well. Since before you were born, your destinies were anticipated and written in the stars. Not always could we read them. Most was laid out until one point where Lady Wendy had to choose. Intertwined are your lives, as you saw in the Field of Fate, Lady Wendy. My true name is the Light of Fire, as you thought of me. I am one of the Advocates of the Star. The Creator and Dawn of Time, or Time, as you know him, Peter. He is the Alpha and Omega. He is Forever. Clareo and Shining Knight. Peter has met him, and Wendy has come to know him by a different name. You will both be rewarded when death strikes, and become apart of the celestial dance, joining Celestian and many, many others. Defenders have existed since the fall of the first N'nzal, and we constantly stay the assault of The Dark Ones since then. Life is always an adventure, as is death. Now, who am I? You know my face well..." He threw back his hood, and my eyes widened in disbelief. It was Pyro!

"What! It's been you all along?" Pyro smiled and laughed.

"Yes, guiding you and Wendy to your purpose."

"What about Tinkerbell? Does she know? And how are you a man now?" Wendy burst out. Pyro answered, still smiling,

"Yes, she knows. She also became a Defender. I can shift my shape. I come in many different forms. That's how I was a fairy." He looked at us, lightly smiling. "Now it's time for you two. Wendy needs her family for a time more. We need Peter. What will you do?" I thought for a brief second. A slow smile of pure joy spread across my face. Then the King and Queen came forward.

"Thank you both, with all our hearts. Let's not delay any longer!" The night went ahead under the moon and stars as we danced in celebration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Never mind your worries

Never mind your fear

They will only take you far from me

And when you feel there's nowhere left for you to turn

I got all you want and everything you need

Come on back to me

_Come on Back to Me_ by Third Day


	24. As One

A/N: -Sniff- This is the last chapter -sniff- of this story. Waaaaah! I'm going to do a sequel, but not yet. And maybe another story that's completely different. Keep an eye on me. I do one-shots in other places. I'm rambling. Thank you! So much.

This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE. You all showed me what I could do. But I'll be around. You are amazing.

Chapter 23: As One

It was the end of the night, Peter and I had wandered off into the moon-lit trees. We didn't talk, just held each others' hand and glanced every so often at one another. Peter pulled me close to him for a moment, then lifted off the ground to the jungle's canopy. I followed him, and his arms caught me up when I came above the tree-tops. We flew to the beach we had played on with the Lost Boys and alighted on the sand. I laid down, feeling it's smooth grain on my skin. Peter lay down beside me, so we were touching side to side. I watched the stars, those stars of time, bright and unexplainable in their beauty. Their radiance bathed the land in light, making everything new.

"Peter," I whispered, then turned my head to look at him. My gaze locked with his green eyes, and he searched my soul through my own eyes. His face was serious, yet peaceful and loving at the same time. "Peter, without you, I wouldn't be alive. You are the essence of my breath. How can you expect me to go home when I'm so in love with you?" There. Our faces were barely inches apart, but the light that Peter's face went aglow with could've been seen for miles. Peter smiled softly. He said,

"You're the only girl I've ever loved. You've never turned from me, even in the worst of times. All the world stops when you're by my side. The very thought of being without you- I can't breathe. Even now, I'm burning inside with a flame only you ignite. Just by being here with you." He stood up and went to the jungle, and went in. Then he once again came back down to the spot I lay. Peter laid back in the sand, and put his arm underneath me.

"Wendy, what if we could be together... forever." I once again locked eyes with him, this time his eyes danced. I sat up, and then he did too. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling, will you stay with me here, forever? Will you marry me?" He brought out a beautiful rose, white as snow, drops of dew glistening in the moonlight. In the center was a jewel, carved into the shape of the same rose. I recognized the detail as fairy hands at their best. I felt a warm tear drop fall down my face. My eyes closed as I let my tears of joy flow. Peter's warm hands cradled my face, wiping away my tears.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes." I opened my eyes, and Peter's face filled my vision. He kissed me, ever so gently, then he held me in his arms, closely and tenderly. I reached up, and with my hand I guided his face down to mine, until my lips fell upon his. I relaxed in his embrace. Peter stood and scooped me up. He walked back to the fairy's glade, and there the festivities had died down. We went to Pyro and the rulers, the Lost Boys and the Chief, telling our news. Each person congratulated me and Peter, and soon everyone was dancing again. I sat in a chair, and Rolly approached me and said,

"You're going to stay here? I'm going back wif Swightwy, Tootles, Nibs, Curwy, and the Twins. Do you fink I could be Swightwy's brover?" He was so adorable and sweet I told him of course he could be. It seemed I'd have another cousin. All I remember after that was being carried back to the house by Peter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched my Wendy sleep, brimming with pride. But tomorrow, we had to go back; back to London, back to her parents. They had to know their daughter was leaving them again, this time forever, and meet her fiancee. And be apart of the wedding. It was hard thinking about all these things.

_What are they going to think of me?_

The next morning, all the Boys said their good-byes and got their share of pixie dust. Finally we left, and flew into the sky.

"Time to hook up!" I shouted. Wendy was already holding onto me. Once we were ready I went into high gear. As per tradition I yelled, "Whatever happens... don't... let... GO!" There was a shower of light flashing by, and then we were through! I glanced over London and looked at Wendy, smiling. She was smiling too, and we sped off to the Darling mansion. As we soared through the open window, I noticed John and Michael in their beds, Nana in her dog house, and Nibs', Tootles', Curly's and the Twins' covers ready and waiting for them. I tiptoed over to the boy's pillows and shouted,

"Lost Boys UP! Let's go, let's go! Report in!" Both of the boys sat up sleepily , but then began jumping all over their adopted brothers. Nibs ran down stairs to get their mother and father. John and Michael hugged Wendy tightly and then turned to me.

"What happened?"

"What did you guys do?"

"Tell us all about it!"

"Save it for a story!"

"No, tell us now!"

"Shut up!"

"Let's not start that again!"

"Fine." I laughed and held Wendy close to me. She wrapped her arms around me as we watched the happy reunion. At that second, Mr. and Mrs. Darling and Aunt Millicent appeared in the doorway. The boys jumped on them, Slightly to Aunt Millicent and the rest to the Darlings. Then Mr. and Mrs. Darling stood and looked over at me and Wendy. Mrs. Darling hugged Wendy long and hard. Mr. Darling embraced her lovingly. They stared at me for a moment until I said,

"Uh, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Darling. I'm Peter. Peter Pan. Ummmm... We're back!" They smiled. Wendy said,

"Mother, Father, we have something to tell you." She looked back at me and I smiled encouragingly. "I'm going to be married. To Peter." Mrs. Darling gasped and laughed happily.

"Oh my Wendy. This is wonderful!" She rushed over to me and crushed me to her. It surprised me, but I hugged her back. I picked her up and laughed, then put her back down. So this was my mother. By marriage. Brilliant! Mr. Darling looked skeptical of my outfit. But he shook my hand and whispered to me,

"I can see that you make my daughter happier than any man here. I give you my congratulations, sir, and I welcome you to the family." I grinned happily. Aunt Millicent stiffly stood next to him.

_Uh-oh._ Here was the tough one. Her stare was stony and emotionless as she looked me over. I became very conscious of the contrast between my leaves and her high-collared dress. Slightly looked anxious on the sideline. I stayed firm, muscles twitching and face smiling faintly. To my astonishment, Millicent smiled. She too, came and hugged me pleasantly. As her embrace lasted, she said,

"Slightly has softened my heart towards you, sir. His stories of your bravery and kindness are heartwarming. I think, whatever I would say, that you two would be married and live happily ever after. I may as well welcome you too. But if you should ever care what the neighbors say, ask me and I'll take care of it. Until then, be happy together." And she stepped away, leaving me dazed. I had expected an enormous protest from this woman, but she welcomed me. Rolly approached Millicent next, eyes big and curious. Slightly prompted,

"Mother, I'd like to introduce you to the Lost Boy. May I keep him?" Millicent answered by hugging Rolly. Another happy ending for all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stared at my image in the mirror. My dress was breathtaking. It looked as though it belonged in the sky with the moon and stars. It was white and shoulderless, but the sleeves hugged my arms and ended in a fabric v at my finger-joints. The skirt draped down and outward, it looked fit for a queen. It was white laced at the waist and pearl drops hung from my ears. At my throat was the crystal Neverland rose. It had all been arranged in record time of a week, the dress bought from an elderly duchess.

Father came to me and held out his arm.

"Ready, darling?" I took his arm and kissed his cheek.

"I've been waiting for this day forever. I'm ready." As we walked out the doors, I sighed softly. The whole garden was beautifully decorated in white and gold. Kensington Gardens was the place we had chosen to have our wedding day. The singer began the chorus to the song.

_You're the only girl I've ever loved..._

My eyes found Peter. The suit he wore looked foreign on him, but he was looking the happiest I'd ever seen him. Grinning from ear to ear and his eyes were dancing joyfully.

_And I'd give anything not to give you up..._

All I could think about was Peter. Every moment I'd ever spent with him flashed by in my mind. And now we would seal all that.

_If I could only stop the world, when you're standing by my side..._

I faced Peter, smiling with all the joy Peter radiated and more. Peter began his vows first, passionately,

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Since the day I met you I knew there was no path I could fly to keep your face from my thoughts. I knew there was something amazing about you that I couldn't place. We've faced so many things together, and come out of all of them hand in hand. I'm incomplete without you. Each day passes too quickly because I can't seem to have enough time with you.

"So with this love I am yours. I promise to take your shadows and pain as my own, love you and care for you with all my heart. Through the rest of our lives, we're united as one." With tears in my eyes I said,

"Peter Pan, there used to be a song in my soul I couldn't write. Every time I tried, it slipped from me. It was a rose that wouldn't bloom, a missing piece that I couldn't find. Then I met you. The hole was filled, and I knew, the first time I kissed you, that no one else would fit the space in my heart. As I complete you, you complete me. Everything we've done together was a beautiful memory made to cherish forever. The stars to me were like your eyes dancing when they looked at me.

"And with this love I am yours, forever. Your pain and sorrow will be my own. I'll love and care for you with all my soul. Through the rest of our lives, we're united as one."

_See I'm having the time of my life..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minister smiled and said,

"Love is always patient, always kind, love isn't jealous or boastful or arrogant or rude. Love doesn't demand it's own way, love is not irritable. Love never gives up, love never loses faith, never loses hope, and will always endure. Love will last forever. And now, you may seal your vows with a kiss."

I lifted Wendy's veil and saw her eyes shining with tears. I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently, then again, more passionately. I rested my forehead against hers.

_Yes, I'm having the time of my life._

And we whispered together, "Yours forever."


End file.
